One Piece Saigo no kaizoku
by CreatortheFic
Summary: Aqui os traigo el primer capítulo del Fic. Esta es la continuación de ¿Quieres ser un pirata?. Habrá de todo, Romances, Suspense y sobretodo aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí el Fic. (La Mayoria de Islas serán inventadas)

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

10 años habia pasado desde Que Monkey D. Luffy habia encontrado el One Piece y se habia Convertido en el Rey De Los Piratas; y exactamente 1 año desde que fue ejecutado por la Marine, Dejando sus Últimas Palabras; Que fueron "Shishishishi Mi tesoro está escondido , Buscadlo y quién lo encuentre será mi sucesor Shishishishi". Esas palabras hicieron que miles de piratas navegarán por el mar en busca del One Piece, Dando trabajo a la Marine y a alguno que otro Cazarecompensa.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

East Blue; Pueblo Cathyr.

—Hoy es el día—Dijo una Chica con el cabello Rojo, Con una Camiseta de tirantes azul claro, shorts negros y botines marrones, un par de pulseras en la muñeca izquierda de cuero marrón, y un collar con una piedra rosa. Sus ojos Mostraban un brillo especial mientras se montaba en un bote pequeño.

—M'ija, Estas Segura, Es demasiado peligroso—Dijo una anciana con el cabello Blanquecino, Nariz pronunciada y con una cara muy arrugada.

—Ya lo sé Grity, Pero Cumpliré mi sueño, Formaré Mi Propia Tripulación y Conseguiré encontrar el One Piece—Su Voz Sonaba decidida—Gracias por todo Grity; has sido la madre que nunca Tuve—Decia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Adiós Grity, Te llevo aquí—Dijo señalandose el corazón.

—Cuidate M'ija, Yo estaré esperando a que regreses con tu sueño cumplido, por que yo creo en ti, Siempre serás mi pequeña Sandiita—Dijo la Anciana lagrimeando.

El bote poco a poco se alejó de la costa hasta que ya no se podía ver el pueblo donde ella habia crecido, Echaría de menos a Grity, Ella le dió la oportunidad de ser querida por ella; Cuando sus padres la abandonaron en este pueblo, Grity fue la única que la acogió, Le dió techo, Comida y un lugar donde dormir.

Una lagrima se derramo por uno de sus ojos Color rojo Clarito."Lo conseguiré Grity, Conseguiré ser la reina de los piratas".

Después de unas horas en alta mar sin divisar ninguna isla; en el horizonte pudo ver un barco pirata con una bandera muy peculiar; el Jolly Roger era una calavera con Manchas negras y con dos espadas cruzadas.

Iba a ignorar el barco pero el ruido de un disparo la alertó; pues esa bala habia impactado en el agua al lado de su Bote, Dirigió su mirada al barco y vió claramente a un hombre con una pistola apuntándole a ella.

*Joder, Como le dé al bote estoy perdida* pensó la pelirroja.

En el barco pirata:

—¿Quien ha disparado?—Preguntó un hombre saliendo del interior del barco con dos piratas tras suya; la apariencia del hombre era penosa, Pelo enmarañado y Grisáceo, Manchas negras rodeaba su Cara y una cicatriz en la barbilla.

—Capitán Áñura, vi a ese bote y le he disparado—Informó El hombre que habia disparado, Señalando con el dedo al pequeño Bote. El capitan miró hacia donde su subordinado habia señalado.

—Je—Sonrió de Lado Añura.—No dispares, traedmela, Vamos a jugar un poquito con ella Hijijiji—Rió malévolo el del pelo Grisáceo.

*¿por que se acercan? Igual me ayudan* pensó inocentememte la pelirroja.

En menos de tres minutos el barco pirata habia Llegado hasta el bote, El pirata con la pistola apuntó a la pelirroja.

—Vamos preciosa sube al barco o tendré que vaciar mi munición en tu bonito cuerpo—Dijo con Morbo el Hombre de la pistola.

*Al parecer no me van a ayudar, Que hago ahora* Dijo mientras dejaba el bote y subía al barco pirata, los dos piratas que iban tras el capitán Añura agarraron a la chica inmovilizándole los brazos.

—Dime Bombón, Como te llamas—Decia sonriendo Añura mostrando su dentadura, La cual era un desastre. La pelirroja Inocentemente contestó:

—Me Llamo Elisabeth; Felina Sangrienta—Dijo sonriendo; Los piratas carcajearon.

—Tú Felina Sangrienta Ja, Querrás Decir Puta Sangrienta—Dijo El capitán acercándose a la pelirroja, Esta sonrió.—Por qué sonries—Dijo también sonriendo el capitán Añura; La Pelirroja de un giro escapó de los dos piratas que la estaban sujetando y le dió un fuerte codazo a Cada; Noqueándolos.

El de la pistola le disparó, Ella consiguió esquivarla ágilmente y de una fuerte patada lo mandó fuera del barco. Añura miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos; Esa mocosa le habia dado una Zurra a sus camaradas, Enfadado corrió hacia ella mientras sacaba un cuchillo de sus botas.

Elisabeth esquivó unas cuantas acometidas de Añura y Cuando vió oportunidad le asestó un golpe en toda la cara, noqueándolo por completo.

5 minutos después:

Elisabeth siguió su rumbo con su nueva adquisición y un poco atrás del barco, Añura y sus camaradas estaban todos muy estrechos en el bote.

—Maldita perra del demonio, Me las pagarás—Gritó Añura muy enfadado.

—Tranqui Jefe—Intentó Calmar el camarada de Añura.

—Que bien, Por fin tengo un barco; Pero tendré que cambiar de bandera—Dijo contenta la pelirroja, Mientras miraba el tiempo— Vaya, Hoy será un día espléndido —Sonrió alegre.

...

East Blue; Ciudad Warters

—Fufufufufu—Rió Un chico pelinegro, Vestía con un kimono negro, Haramaki gris y unas sandalias—Flama, El aguijón Venenoso; 16.000.000 millones de belis, Al parecer estamos en la misma ciudad, Naomi éstas preparada—Le dijo el chico pelinegro a la chica pelinegra que tenia al lado, Su pelo era largo y con destellos Rojizos, Vestía con una camiseta de tirantes verdes, Una camisola Negra, Unos shorts negros y una botas marrones, Iba endemoniadamente Sexy.

—Claro Cain, Ejuejejejeje—Rió la chica maliciosamente—Pero dicen que es muy poderoso—Dijo la chica entregándole el cartel de se busca, En el cartel Un chico con el pelo azul oscuro casi Morado, En El dicho Cartel el Chico estaba muy serio mientras cortaba a un agente de la marine por la mitad.—Y también es muy sexy—Dijo la chica mordiendose el labio. Cain le quitó el cartel y se lo guardó en el haramaki, Junto a una espada.

—Deja de mojar bragas y vamos a capturarle—Dijo muy enojado el pelinegro.

—Pero que ven mis ojos, El mismisimo Cazador Oscuro está celoso de un Cartelito, Ejuejejejeje—Rió divertida la Pelinegra.

—¡CALLA Y VAMOS!—Gritó sin piedad el pelinegro, Mostrando unos dientes afiladisimos.

—No me grites, Eres un aburrido—Se quejó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos, El pelinegro se calmó y dijo tranquilamente:

—Vamos Naomi, Si le capturamos seremos más famosos—

—Esta Bieeen, Puff que plasta—Dijo la chica siguiendo al pelinegro.

A unos metros de allí, Escondido detrás de un árbol se encontraba el mismo chico del cartel.

—Capturarme a mi—Dijo mirando a los dos Cazarrecompensas— Siempre escucho lo mismo—Dijo con unas palabras que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

La pelirroja por fin habia avistado Tierra y Dirigió el barco hasta la costa. Cuando Llegó una agradable brisa le acarició la cara, Haciendo que su pelo se meciera con el viento.

Echó el ancla y bajó del barco. Caminó tranquilamente hasta que divisó una pequeña Ciudad. La Gente no paraba de andar de un lado para otro y hablar entre ellos. Algo tiró de su mano y giró el rostro, Un pequeño niño lagrimeaba.

—Ayudame por favor, Mi Gatito Jukeke está atrapado en una viga de hierro—Le pidió ayuda el pequeño niño. Elisabeth se agachó y le limpio las lagrimas con su mano.

—Esta bien, Dime donde está —Le pidió la pelirroja aceptando ayudarle.

—Ven, Esta a unas calles de aquí —Le dijo el chiquillo cogiendo la mano de Elisabeth y guiándola.

—Por cierto Chico, Donde estamos?—Le preguntó la pelirroja al chaval.

—Estamos en Warters—Le dijo el chiquillo sin dejar de guiarla.

—Vaya—Dijo un poco preocupada * Estoy en la ciudad de los Caza recompensas, Menos mal que no tengo recompensa* pensó aliviada la pelirroja. Mientras Caminaba Elisabeth escuchó a un par de chicos hablando de algo.

—Dicen que Está aquí por que perdió algo—Habló el chico mas alto.

—Entonces debe de ser importante para él—Dijo el que era más bajo.

*De quien estarán hablando* Pensó la pelirroja.

El chico y ella caminaron un par de calles hasta que el chico paró.

—Hay está, No puedo levantar la viga y jukeke tiene la pierna atrapada—Informó el chico, Efectivamente un pequeño gato maullaba de dolor al tener aplastada la pierna con una viga de hierro.

—Vaya, Pobrecito—Dijo acercandose al gato, Agarró la Viga y empujó hacia arriba, Consiguiendo alzar la Viga. El pequeño cogió al gato en brazos y se apartó de la Viga. Elisabeth soltó la viga, La cual hizo un sonoro Ruido.

—Gracias señorita, Tome por las molestias—Dijo el chico extendiendo la mano y ofreciendole un piercing con forma de escorpión.

—Guau, Que Chulo, Gracias—Dijo aceptando el Piercing. El chico se fue y dejó Sola a la Pelirroja.—¿Como me quedará?—Se preguntó poniendose el piercing en la oreja.—Perfecto—.

Salió de esa calle dispuesta a buscar algo de comer, Tenia pocos belis pero no habia comido nada desde ayer por la noche.

Mientras caminaba tropezó con algo, O más bien con alguien.

—Upps, Lo siento—Se disculpó Elisabeth, Abrió los ojos y se trataba de un chico pelinegro que vestía al mas estilo samurai.

—Ten mas cuidado, No puedo perder el tiempo golpeandome con Bobas—Dijo groseramente, Ua Chica pelinegra que estaba detras del chico se le quedó mirando por un rato.

—Oye Cain, Ese no es el mismo piercing que Lleva Flama—Le dijo la chica a Cain, Este miró el piercing y luego Sacó del harmaki el cartel y miró el piercing que Llevaba Flama; y efectivamente los dos piercing eran idénticos.

—Si, Seguro que es un miembro de su tripulación —Dijo el Chico pelinegro desenfundando su espada.

—Eh... Se equivocan, Este piercing es mio, me lo dió un chiquillo—Explicó La pelirroja.

—Si, eso cuéntaselo a la marine cuando te captura—Dijo el chico poniendose en posición.

A lo lejos El chico peli azul oscuro miraba atentamente a la chica, No sabia por que el cazarrecompensas habia desenfundado su espada, pero agudizando un poco la vista encontró lo que hace días estaba buscando, Su piercing en forma de Escorpión.

—Vamos no vas a Luchar Pues deja que comience Yo, "Damu Sabretooth" (corte Dientes de sable)—Pronunció mientras se abalanzaba sobre Elisabeth y una especie de Tigre con Colmillos afilados salió de la espada en forma de corte.

—Rokkupuraiyā (bloqueo de Pinzas)—Pronunció el peliazul oscuro apareciendo en escena y chocando la espada con el pelinegro—1000-Nen sutingā (1000 aguijones)—Pronunció de nuevo y en decimas de segundo el pelinegro salió disparado hacia atrás, pero antes de caer al suelo recuperó el equilibrio.

—Fufufufufu, El aguijón Venenoso, Flama, Por fin te encuentro—Dijo mirando al peliazul oscuro, que Llevaba puesto una camiseta azul oscuro con botones pero desabrochados, dejando ver sus musculosos abdominales, un pantalón rojo sangre y unas botas azul oscuros a juego con su camiseta.—Naomi no interfieras esto es entre él y yo—Dijo el pelinegro, La chica asintió—Bien, Seibāburō ( Zarpazo del Sable)—La punta de la espada del pelinegro se dividió en tres partes como si fuera una Zarpa y acto seguido corrió hacia el peli azul oscuro.

—Iluso, Torunēdo sasa ( Tornado de aguijones)—Las dos espadas del peli azul oscuro comenzaron a girar sobre si mismas y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Las dos espadas chocaron, creando una Onda expansiva. Elisabeth y Naomi se cubrieron. A causa del fuerte choque el suelo se engrietó.

—Vaya, Eres el primero que aguanta mi ataque—Felicitó el pelinegro mientras sonreía.

—Y tu eres el primero que no sale en rodajas—Dijo sin atisbo de sentimiento, Su cara seria era imperturbable.

—Je, que tal si pasamos a mayores, Al parecer comiste un Akuma no mi y yo también—Dijo Sonriendo, Dió un salto hacia atrás y un aura roja lo rodeó—Contempla al Cazador oscuro en todo su Esplendor—Las manos se agradaron y de ellas salieron Zarpas afiladas, las articulaciones de las piernas se volvieron más Flexibles. Las orejas normales se transformaron en orejas picudas, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje gris, sus ojos se tornaron mas agudizados y los colmillos crecieron una barbaridad hasta tal punto que podia tocar su propia barbilla.

—¿Que es eso?—Se preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida al ver a un Felino de dos metros.

—ejuejejeje, Eso se llama cain en su forma híbrida, Comió la Kenshitora Kenshitora No mi, Tipo Zoan; Modelo Dientes de Sable—Informó la pelinegra con una sonrisa—Flama está perdido—Murmuró para si misma la pelinegra.

Flama enfundó sus dos espadas, Cain lo miró confuso.

—Que te crees que haces—Dijo con una voz mas grave que la de antes.

—Oye chica dame mi Piercing—Le pidió el peli azul oscuro a la pelirroja, ignorando al Chico dientes de Sable.

—No, Me lo regaló un chico y es mío —Dijo la pelirroja tapandose la oreja.

—¡DAMELO AHORA!—Gritó furioso, Naomi y Cain dieron un paso atrás. Elisabeth lo miró desafiante.

—Si lo quieres, Ven a buscarlo—Dijo Elisabeth empezando a correr, Flama apretó el puño y corrió hacia ella.

Elisabeth corrió con todas sus fuerzas esquivando todos los obstáculos que las calles le ponían, Flama no esquivaba apartaba todo con un simple brazo.

Cain apretó el puño y corrió también, era mucho más rápido que esos en su forma híbrida. Naomi chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a correr también.

Elisabeth salió de la ciudad y se adentró en un bosque, Flama sin pensarlo entró también. Cain también se adentró, Ya habia alcanzado a Flama.

—Ken ha (colmillos de Sable)—Pronunció el Dientes de Sable, abriendo la boca para morder al peli azul oscuro.

Flama saltó hacia arriba, Cain mordió el aire y Flama se subió encima del Dientes de Sable.

—Sutingā mahi (aguijón paralizante)—De la parte de abajo de la espalda de Flama salió un aguijón Morado, la longitud de la cola era de un metro y medio y el aguijón era de color Rojo con la punta soltando una sustancia Verde. El aguijón se clavó en la espalda del Dientes de sable y le inyectó una sustancia paralizante.—Nadie Nunca ha podido vencerme, No eres merecedor de llevarte ese privilegio—Declaró Friamente.

El dientes de sable volvió a ser el chico normal de antes, Flama saltó de encima y salió corriendo en busca de la pelirroja, El aguijón volvió a meterse dentro de la espalda del peli azul oscuro.

Naomi entró en el bosque y a unos cinco metros recorridos encontró el cuerpo de Cain.

—Cain—Dijo ahogando la palabra.—Cain despierta, Despierta—Dijo Zarandeando al Pelinegro.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Elisabeth se escondió detrás de unos arbusto, pero detrás del arbusto habia un acantilado, por lo cual cayó, pero en el último momento pudo agarrarse a una rama que sobresalia del acantilado.

—Mierda—Dijo para si misma la pelirroja, la altura del precipicio era increible y encima si caia no habia ni agua ni nada, Solo habia tierra pura y dura.

La rama comenzó a moverse, La pelirroja se temió lo peor, la rama se rompió y ella cerró los ojos esperando caer.

—Sutingu (aguijón) —Pronunció Flama, El aguijón salió de su espalda y agarró la cintura de la pelirroja, con cuidado de no pincharle con el aguijón.

Elisabeth notó algo rodeandole la espalda, abrió los ojos y se encontró ascendiendo. Miró hacia arriba y vió al peli Azul oscuro.

Flama puso a salvo a la pelirroja y la dejó en el suelo.

—Gracias—Agradeció la pelirroja, Flama giró el rostro y extendió la mano.

—Dame—Dijo refiriéndose al piercing, Elisabeth se quitó el piercing, pero antes de devolverselo le preguntó:

—¿Quieres ser mi Nakama?—

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Anterior:

Flama puso a salvo a la pelirroja y la dejó en el suelo.

—Gracias—Agradeció la pelirroja, Flama giró el rostro y extendió la mano.

—Dame—Dijo refiriéndose al piercing, Elisabeth se quitó el piercing, pero antes de devolverselo le preguntó:

—¿Quieres ser mi Nakama?—

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Flama la miró a los ojos y impasible dijo:

—No—Elisabeth lo miró sonriendo.

—Entonces me tragaré tu piercing—Dijo La pelirroja metiendose el piercing en la boca, Flama le cogió del cuello y la levantó.

—Estoy harto de ti; escupela o cuando te mate te rajaré y la cogeré del estómago—Amenazó Flama sacando su aguijón de la espalda y apuntando a la pelirroja, Esta sonrió. Flama suspiró y bajó a la pelirroja—Vaya parece que no temes morir eso es digno de admirar, Pero no me uniré a ti, Dame mi piercing y te prometo no acabar con tu vida—Dijo Frio como el hielo, El aguijón volvió dentro de la espalda del peli azul oscuro.

—No te puedo obligar; Pero por favor dime al menos por que es tan importante para ti este piercing—Suplicó La pelirroja; Flama suspiró y apretó el puño.

—Tengo una hermana gemela, Se llama Nia, es lo único que me queda de ella antes de que me odiara y se convirtiera en Marine—Las palabras sonaban rotas, Apretó más el puño y se obligó a no soltar una lagrima, no, no volvería a Llorar.

—Lo siento, No sabia, Toma—Dijo entregándole el piercing; Flama lo cogió y sin pensarselo se lo puso.

La pelirroja se levantó y se sacudió los shorts.

—Dime, por que te odia?—Le preguntó intrigada, Flama caminó ignorando a la pelirroja, esta caminó detrás de él esperando una respuesta.

—Fonsu(Aplastamiento de Tierra)—Pronunció casi gritando Naomi apareciendo de la Nada.

Una porción de tierra apareció encima de Flama y Elisabeth, la porción de tierra cayó hacia abajo intentado aplastar a los dos, Pero Flama fue rápido y cortó la porción de tierra en tres partes.

— pagarás por haber matado a Cain—Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y apretando los dientes con odio.

—Te equivocas, le inyecte veneno paralizante, el corazón le volverá a funcionar dentro de media hora—Explicó Flama con su tipica voz fría como el hielo.

Naomi cayó de rodilla y comenzó a llorar.—Menos mal—Suspiró aliviada Naomi.

Flama enfundó sus katanas y se acercó a la Pelinegra—Sutingā mahi (aguijón paralizante)—de su espalda volvió a sacar el aguijón se acercó a la caza recompensas y casi le clava el aguijón, si no fuera por que la pelirroja habia cubierto a la pelinegra con su propio cuerpo, El peli azul oscuro miró a la pelirroja sorprendido.—Que has hecho, idiota—Le reprendió el peli azul oscuro.

—Ella Estaba indefen...sa—Dijo cayendo al suelo paralizada por el veneno, El peli azul oscuro apretó el puño y miró a la pelinegra, esta miraba sorprendida a la pelirroja.

—Sutingā mahi (aguijón paralizante)—Volvió a pronunciar clavándole el aguijón en el brazo a la pelinegra.

El peli azul caminó, intentó dejar a la pelirroja allí, pero algo le decía que no podía dejarla, la tomó en peso y se la llevó de ahí, Sabia que lo que iba hacer era una locura.

Llegó a la costa donde había un pequeño barco, dedujo que ese barco era de la pelirroja, la cuál yacía paralizada en el hombro de Flama.

Llegó hasta el barco pero antes de subirse un disparo le impactó en el brazo. Soltó a la pelirroja y se llevó la mano hasta el lugar donde la bala habia impactado.

No muy lejos de allí Añura y sus tres hombre estaban mirando con una sonrisa al peli azul oscuro.

—hijijiji, Ese es nuestro barco, La puta esa me lo habia robado—Dijo escupiendo las últimas palabras.

El peliverde se levantó y desenfundó una katana con la mano buena. Corrió hacia ellos. Añura sonrió y le ordeno a su único camarada con pistola.

—Disparale—Ordenó Añura, El camarada con la pistola disparó, pero Flama lo esquivó con demasiada facilidad y una vez estuvo a unos metros de los piratas pronunció:

—Doku pitto(tajo Venenoso)—Flama de un rápido moviento apareció tras los piratas y en menos de un segundo todos estaban en el suelo con un profundo corte en sus pechos.—Malditos, Mejor os mato ahora y le quitó un problema a la humanidad—Dijo el peli azul oscuro sacando su aguijón de la espalda—Rīsaru sasu(aguijón Letal)—El peli azul oscuro les inyecto a cada pirata un veneno letal que les paralizó el corazón y los mató en el acto.

Flama caminó herido hasta el barco y cogió en brazos a la pelirroja, Saltó al barco y dejó a la pelirroja apoyada en la barandilla; Subió el ancla y el barco comenzó a moverse. Hizo además de volver a la isla de un salto, pero deshizo esa idea al ver a la pelirroja.

—Al menos le ayudaré a llegar a la próxima isla—Se dijo el peli azul Cogiendo en brazos a la pelirroja y la llevó dentro del camarote que habia en el barco.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo Anterior:_

 _Flama caminó herido hasta el barco y cogió en brazos a la pelirroja, Saltó al barco y dejó a la pelirroja apoyada en la barandilla; Subió el ancla y el barco comenzó a moverse. Hizo además de volver a la isla de un salto, pero deshizo esa idea al ver a la pelirroja._

 _—Al menos le ayudaré a llegar a la próxima isla—Se dijo el peli azul oscuro Cogiendo en brazos a la pelirroja y la llevó dentro del camarote que habia en el barco._

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Pov Elisabeth:

No sentía nada, ni dolor, ni frio, ni calor, no sentía nada, ni siquiera podia mover un solo dedo. Pero después de un buen rato en este estado, El pinchazo del aguijón me empezó a doler, estaba muy cómoda y comencé a moverme poco a poco. Primero abrí los ojos, miré a mi alrededor, Divisé un gran armario y un cuadro espantoso en el que Añura estaba sonriendo, Casi vomito cuando me llegó un extraño olor, olía a tufo de cabra, de seguro era por que estaba durmiendo en la habitación del sucio de Añura.

Fin Del Pov Elisabeth:

Elisabeth se acomodó en lo que parecía ser una cama, se tocó la frente y suspiró, *Joder como huele* pensó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y se iba del camarote, cuando salió al exterior cogió una buena bocanada de aire.

Cuando expulsó el espantoso olor de sus fosas nasales, miró a su alrededor, estaba en alta mar, y al parecer ella sola. Seguro que Flama la habia llevado al barco y la habia dejado a su suerte * y yo que queria que fuera mi nakama* pensó triste la pelirroja.

—Por fin despertaste, Mujer—Habló una voz fría tras la pelirroja.

—¡KYAAAA!—gritó asustada dándole un codazo en la tripa al tipo que estaba detrás suya. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Flama sobandose la tripa.—Perdón—Se disculpó la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes—Dijo el peli azul oscuro restándole importancia.

—¿Que haces aqui?—Le preguntó pensativa la pelirroja, Hasta que una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza y se puso la mar de contenta—¡Tengo Un Nakama!—Dijo saltando de felicidad la pelirroja.

—Ni hablar solo queria Llevarte sana y salva a la siguiente isla—Respondió indiferente el peli azul oscuro.

—Ya claro que si—Dijo ironizando la pelirroja.

Flama negó con la cabeza y miró al mar.

—Dime, Mujer, ¿por que quieres ser pirata?—Le preguntó Flama a la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar al mar, Elisabeth también miró al mar.

—Quiero Convertirme en la reina de los piratas—Le confesó la pelirroja, Flama la miró sonriendo. Elisabeth se sorprendió, Creia que Flama era tan serio que jamás sonreiria—¿Por qué sonríes?—Le preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo también.

—Te sorprenderías si te dijera cual es mi sueño —Dijo sonriendo melancolicamente Flama.

—Dime Cual, No me dejes con la intriga—Dijo intrigada la pelirroja.

—Antes una cosa, si me uno a ti, mi sueño implicaría destrozar el tuyo—Dijo El peli azul oscuro volviendo a ponerse serio—Mi sueño tiene dos pruebas y son derrotar a dos personas, Al mejor espadachín del mundo y al rey de los piratas—Dijo mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja

—¿Para que?—Preguntó Elisabeth aún mas intrigada.

—Para convertirme en el Hombre Más poderoso del mundo—Declaró el Peli azul oscuro.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())())(())(())(())

East Blue; Guteria; Base de la Marine

—Señorita Monic, La Rehén a escapado—Informó un soldado de la marine bastante nervioso.

—¿Como?—Dijo con tono neutral una chica que llevaba el uniforme de la marina bastante gastado, lo unico que conserva en perfecto estado es el pañuelo y el sombrero, llevaba una chaqueta muy gruesa, parece un vestido, con un cinturon a la cintura acentuando sus curvas y botas marrones de tacon.—¿Sabeis que me estoy jugando el puesto de Capitana de la Marine?—Preguntó con un ligero tono jugón.

El soldado tragó Saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

—¡ENTONCES VÉ Y BUSCALA, DESGRACIADO!—Gritó la peli azul marino con destellos violetas. El soldado Casi muere infartado y como si fuera un rayo fue a llamar a un escuadrón para buscar a la Fugitiva.—WajajaWa—Rió la capitana de la base.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Una chica corría a más no poder, Magulladuras y moretones cubría sus rostros y extremidades, Su Pelo largo negro con mechas azul caribe, a juego con los ojos, estaba sucio y áspero.

*A dónde iré* Pensó amargamente la chica, La cuál tenia dos espadas a cada lado de su cintura, sujetas en un cinturón marrón que acababa de coger de la base Marine.

A lo lejos divisó una casita de madera muy antigua, Llegó hasta ella y entró.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Elisabeth se encontraba revisando el tiempo, el ruido de sus tripas Rugiendo se escuchó por todo el barco, Flama que estaba apoyado en la barandilla mientras intentaba dormir sonrió de lado.

—estoy muerta de hambre—Se quejó la pelirroja tocandose la tripa.

—Estamos en medio del mar, Hasta que llegemos a la siguiente isla no podrás probar ni medio bocado—Informó el Pelo Azul Oscuro Siendo coherente.

—Pero tengo hambre, eres el segundo al mando haz algo—Dijo la pelirroja demandante.

—Y que quieres que haga, Me corto la cola y hacemos aguijón con agua salada—Dijo wl peliverde cruzandose de brazos.

La pelirroja suspiró, se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia el mar. Un ligero tambaleó hicieron que los dos Piratas se alertarán.

—¿Que pasa?—Preguntó la pelirroja intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Derrepente un montón de agua salió disparada hacia arriba.

Los dos miraron sorprendidos al rey de mar que acaba de salir de las profundidades, La apariencia del animal era de un Águila.

—Dios que bicho más grande—Dijo impresionada la pelirroja—¡HOLA AMIGO!—Le gritó al gigante Animal.

—GRRRUAAAAAAAAHH—Gritó el Rey Marino Echandole todo el aliento a los dos piratas.

—Que Asco, Un caranelito de menta—Dijo la pelirroja tapandose la Nariz.

—Oye, Mujer, No tenias hambre—Le digo Flama a Elisabeth.

—Sip—le contestó la pelirroja tranquilamente.

—Bien—Dijo Flama. El Animal miró a Flama, y se asustó al ver el aura maligna que rodeaba al peli azul oscuro.—Entonces la cena está servida—Flama Saltó hasta llegar a la altura del Animal, El cuál miraba al peli azul oscuro con impresión. El peñi azul oscuro desenfundó sus dos Espadas—1000-Nen sutingā (1000 aguijones)—Miles de cortes salieron disparados hacía el rey del mar, Cortándo el cuerpo del Animal en mil pedazos. Flama aterrizó en el barco y acto seguido hubo una lluvia de Trozos de Carne.

—Ooooh—Los ojos de la pelirroja se convirtieron en estrellas—¡Que bien!—Dijo saltando de alegria.

—No me des las gracias y ponte a cocinar, al lado del camarote está la cocina—Dijo el peli azul oscuro tumbandose y apoyando la espalda en la barandilla mientras cerraba los ojos.

*Pero yo no sé cocinar* pensó la pelirroja, Pero se encogió de hombros * lo que no mata engorda*Pensó de nuevo mientras cogía unos cuantos trozo de carnes y se los llevó a la cocina.

El peli azul oscuro abrió un ojo * ¿Por que acepté ser su Nakama?, quizás es cosa del destino* el peliazul cerró nuevamente el ojo y se dispuso a esperar a que la pelirroja terminará de hacer la comida.

...

La pelirroja dejó toda la carne encima de la mesa, divisó un frigorífico y sin pensarlo lo abrió.

Dentro del frigorífico solo habia dos botellas de ron sin usar.

—esto para dar sabor a la comida—Dijo cogiendo una botella de ron.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo Anterior:_

 _La pelirroja dejó toda la carne encima de la mesa, divisó un frigorífico y sin pensarlo lo abrió._

 _Dentro del frigorífico solo habia dos botellas de ron sin usar._

 _—esto para dar sabor a la comida—Dijo cogiendo una botella de ron._

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()(())(())(())(())

Media hora después.

—Flama, Ya terminé, ven a la cocina—Llamó la pelirroja al peli azul oscuro.

Flama Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la cocina, entró y se sentó en una silla.

—Bien, Toma, pero que sepas que no se cocinar—Advirtió la pelirroja sirviendole un plato.

Flama miró al plato neutral, la verdad que tenia muy buena pinta, el trozo de carne estaba dorado y olía muy bien.

—Toma, se me olvidó—dijo la pelirroja entregándole un cuchillo y un tenedor.

Flama cortó una porción de la carne con el cuchillo y con el tenedor se llevó el trozo de carne a la boca. Elisabeth no sabia si a Flama le estaba gustando, tenia la misma cara neutral de siempre. Flama tragó el trozo de carne y Elisabeth le preguntó:

—¿Que tal?—

*esta muy bueno* se dijo internamente Flama—Es comestible—Fue lo unico que le dijo el peli azul oscuro.

La pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja y también se sirvió un plato. Los dos comieron tranquilamente.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

La Chica con el pelo largo y negro se encontraba aún metida en la cabaña, los sonidos de unos pasos la alertaron y una voz ronca se escuchó.

—Peinad la Zona, que no quede un palmo sin revisar—La pelinegra apretó el puño.

*Piensa, Vanesa, Piensa* pensaba muy nerviosa la pelinegra, pero el nombre que un soldado dijo la hizo temblar.

—señor Dante, Permiso para entrar a la cabaña—Dijo un soldado de la Marine.

—Permiso concedido—Dijo el hombre, tenia pelo color gris a su uniforme de marine le faltan las mangas iba sin sombrero ni pañuelo y tenia unos tatuajes en ambos brazos de unas serpintes las cuales se enroscan en sus brazos.

Las piernas de la pelinegra le fallaron, todo estaba perdido para ella.*No aún no* se dijo mentalmente desenfundado las dos Espadas.

La puerta se abrió y el Marine entró, encontrandose con la pelinegra.

—Seño...Aaaaah—Iba a decir el Marine, pero la pelinegra de un rápido movimiento dejó K.O al Marine.

El peligris escuchó un chillido de dolor, con paso firme entró en la cabaña, encontrandose solo al marine en el suelo, miró hacia la pared, donde un gran agujero la adornaba. Una sonrisa maliciosa formaban los labios del peligris.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Monic estaba mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad, algo llamó su atención, una cabellera azul celeste inconfundible. *Que hace él aquí* dijo la peli azul marino con sorpresa.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

—umm, Dame unas peras de agua y un batido de sal marina—Pidió un hombre con la cabellera azul celeste, Vestía un gran uniforme de la marine muy diferente de los soldados normales.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

El cielo empezó a oscurecer, Flama se encontraba en la barandilla apoyado mirando al infinito mar azul.

—Ya está oscureciendo—Dijo la pelinegra apoyandose al lado del peli azul oscuro, sin querer el brazo de Elisabeth tocó el de Flama y este hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se apartaba de ella rápidamente.

—Lo siento, Oye ¿que te pasa en el brazo?—Dijo preocupada la pelirroja mientras le arremangaba la camiseta y descubrió una herida de bala.—Oh por dios, ¿Como te hiciste esta herida?—Inquirió enojada.

—No es nada, y no te pongas así, No eres mi madre para preocuparte—Dijo Con su tipica Voz, La pelirroja lo miró enojada.

—Claro que me preocupo, eres mi Nakama, idiota, Ven vamos a buscar unas vendas—Dijo la pelirroja mandona.

—Pero..—Intentó decir Flama pero la pelirroja le interrumpió.

—Nada de peros, he dicho a buscar—La pelirroja le miró con enojo.

—A la orden Capitán—acató la orden de la pelirroja.—Por cierto Capitán, ¿Me podrías decir el nombre de la tripulación?—le preguntó Flama a la pelirroja.

—Claro, Nuestra Tripulación se llama "The Destroyers Pirate"—Dijo con orgullo la pelirroja.

—Muy Original—Le respondió Flama—tengo una duda—Dijo el peli azul oscuro.

—Dispara—le contestó la pelirroja.

—Tu nombre—Dijo con su típico tono.

—Muy mal, Flama, aun no sabes el nombre de tú capitán, Tsk, Me llamo Elisabeth—Dijo la pelirroja cruzandose de brazos.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

La pelinegra corría desesperada, Estaba haciendose de noche, No habia ni rastro de ningún Marine ni del subcapitan de la base Marine. El subcapitan Dante era el que la habia encerrado en una celda, era muy fuerte, ella solo era una simple espadachina y el era un espadachín Increíble.

A lo lejos Divisó la ciudad, Se dirigió a ella, allí sería más difícil que la encontrasen.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Elisabeth estaba dirigiendo el rumbo y Flama estaba estirando el brazo donde la bala habia impactado, menos mal que con su poder Flama se habia quitado la bala fácilmente y la pelirroja le habia vendado el brazo con unas vendas que encontró dentro del armario del camarote.

Gracias a la vista de Elisabeth ella pudo divisar tierra a lo lejos

—Tierra a la vista—Dijo contenta la pelirroja. Flama se acercó a la barandilla y miró, efectivamente a lo lejos habia una isla.

—¿Conoces la isla?—le preguntó el Peli azul oscuro a la pelirroja.

—Si Hemos pasado por Warters y nos hemos dirigido por el este, entonces esa isla deberia ser...—Dijo la pelirroja pensando—¡Guteria! Esa isla es guteria—Exclamó Muy contenta por haber adivinado la isla.

—...Guteria...—Susurró Flama para si mismo.—Tenemos que tener cuidado, Tengo una recompensa por lo cuál puede haber carteles mios, y encima allí hay una base de la Marine—Le informó el de pelo azul oscuro.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())()

La pelinegra Llegó a una taberna, Entró en ella. Con un poco de suerte nadie la reconocería.

Se sentó en la barra al lado de un Chico con pelo Negro, que miraba triste la cerveza.

La pelinegra ignoró al chico y pidió un vaso de sake, tenía unos cuantos belis en las botas, le daría para unos tres vasos de sake.

El barman le sirvió la bebida y le dijo al chico que ella tenía al lado.

—Otra vez no te han cogido, verdad Dark—Le dijo el Barman al chico con melena negra.

—Aun no tengo la edad correspondiente, Un Año, solo me falta un jodido año, y ingresare en la marine, Sabrán quien es Dark—Dijo el pelinegro con melena.

La chica escuchaba atentamente al chico, al menos podría pasar el rato escuchando al chico, Para no aburrirse.

—¿Y tú Chica?—Le preguntó el barman, la pelinegra le miró sin entender—Tienes golpes y magulladuras, ¿te pasó algo?—le preguntó el Barman.

—Naah, tranquilo, es que soy muy torpe—Dijo la chica sonriendo forzadamente, El barman se encogió de hombros y siguió platicando con el chico pelinegro.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Los dos piratas llegaron a la costa, Flama echó el ancla y los dos bajaron.

—¿Seguro que no tienes sueño?—Le preguntó indiferente el peli azul a la pelirroja.

—¡Que va!, además quiero conocer la ciudad—Dijo contenta la pelirroja.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

La pelinegra término de beber su último vaso de Sake, no estaba borracha ni nada parecido, aguantaba muy bien el alcohol.

Salió de la taberna, Miró a todos lados para ver si habia Marines, No habia, Caminó con sigiló por las calles, Llegó a una plaza donde habia una estatua de un acorazado de la Marine. Una rafaga de viento recorrió la espalda de la pelinegra, Giró rápidamente y se encontró al Subcapitan Dante Solo, Sin pensarselo dos veces comenzó a correr desesperada, Sabia que si se enfrentaba a Dante sería vencida y Estaría encerrada por mucho tiempo.

Miró hacía atrás y no hubo rastro del subcapitan, paró en seco, igual solo era producto de su imaginación. Pero la risa de Dante hizo que su hipótesis se Rompiera.

—Querararara—Rió el peligris apareciendo detrás y asetandole un potente puñetazo en la espalda que hizo que la pelinegra Gimiera de dolor y que cayera a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Dante Desenfundó su Espada y comenzó a andar hacia la pelinegra.

—No puedo matarte, pero te mostraré lo que pasa cuando Escapas de tu celda, Maldita—Dante alzó su espada y arremetió contra la pelinegra, Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, que nunca Llegó, Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver dos espadas cubriendola empuñadas por un chico con el pelo azul oscuro.

—No crees que eres un poco abusón —Dijo Frio el peli azul oscuro.

Una chica pelirroja le ayudó a levantarse y comenzaron a correr.

—Espera, Él es muy fuerte—Avisó la pelinegra, La pelirroja sonrió.

—Flama también—Dijo La Pelirroja mientras guiaba a la pelinegra hacia el barco.

—Flama, El Aguijón Venenoso, ¿que haces en el East Blue?—Preguntó el peligris manteniendo firme su espada mientras chocaba con la del peli azul oscuro.

—Calla y Lucha, Vas a ver como es un espadachín de verdad, Torunēdo sasa ( Tornado de aguijones)—Las dos espadas de Flama comenzaron a girar entre sí y arremetió contra el peligris, El cuál de un Salto esquivó el ataque del Aguijón Venenoso.

—Querararara, Yo si que te enseñare lo que es un buen espadachín, Raitoningukatto (corte relámpago) —.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo Anterior:_

 _—Calla y Lucha, Vas a ver como es un espadachín de verdad, Torunēdo sasa ( Tornado de aguijones)—Las dos espadas de Flama comenzaron a girar entre sí y arremetió contra el peligris, El cuál de un Salto esquivó el ataque del Aguijón Venenoso._

 _—Querararara, Yo si que te enseñare lo que es un buen espadachín, Raitoningukatto (corte relámpago) —._

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Dante como un rayo de abalanzó sobre el peli azul, el cuál apenas pudo bloquear el ataque ya que su brazo mal herido le pasó factura.

—Querararara, Pobrecito, el aguijoncito tiene el brazito malito—Bromeó maliciosamente el peligris.

—Me sobra con una mano—Dijo el peli azul ignorando la provocación del Subcapitán, Enfundó la espada que el brazo herido sostenía y se puso en guardia con su otra espada.

—Querararara—Rió Con Risa Sádica el peligris.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Elisabeth y La pelinegra Llegaron al barco, Rápidamente saltaron a Cubierta. La pelinegra se desplomó en el suelo muy cansada, La pelirroja se aseguró de que nadie les perseguía, pero a lo lejos divisó a todo un escuadrón de Marines.

—Mierda, Tranquila, Yo me encargaré de ellos—Le dijo a la pelinegra con mechas azul caribe, Esta negó con la cabeza, se levantó del suelo con un poco de esfuerzo y desenfundó sus dos espadas.

—Me has ayudado mucho, Lucharemos juntas—Respondió la pelinegra con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Elisabeth sonrió y asintió.

—¿Preparada?—Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Cuando quieras—le contestó la pelinegra.

—!AL ATAQUEEEEE!—Gritó la pelirroja saltando del barco, La pelinegra sanrió y imitó a la pelirroja.

Las dos comenzaron a Luchar contra los Marines, La pelirroja tenia un estilo de lucha propio, Daba golpes sencillos pero letales, La pelinegra cortaba a sus enemigos con salvajidad, Como un tigre desgarrando a sus enemigos.

En pocos minutos las dos chicas eran las únicas que se mantenían en pie.

—Volvamos—Propuso la pelirroja comenzando a Caminar, La pelinegra la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

—Ayudemos al Chico ese, Dante es muy fuerte—Dijo preocupada la pelinegra.

—Flama es muy fuerte, Ese tipo es hombre muerto—Dijo la pelirroja muy orgullosa de su segundo al mando.—Por cierto, Soy Elisabeth—Se presentó la pelirroja.

—Vanesa, Pero prefiero que me Llamen Nesa—Dijo la pelinegra presentándose también.

—¿Por que ese Soldado de la Marine te estaba atacando?—Inquirió la pelirroja dudosa.

—Pues Verás, Yo siempre he estado sola Desde los diez años, mis padres fallecieron y me dejaron Sola, tuve que sobrevivir por mis propios medios—La pelinegra comenzó a lagrimear, Elisabeth la miró con lastima y le cogio la mano para apoyarla.—Siempre he recibido insultos de la gente de esta ciudad, cada vez que caminaba por la calle la gente cuchicheaba de que estaba sola y les daban lastima. Un Dia unos chicos intentaron propasarse conmigo con la excusa de que me iba a sentir mejor, Toda mi rabia contenida la solté con ellos, La Furia que sentía era inimaginable, Pero me pasé, Tan Furiosa estaba que los asesiné y Me encerraron en esta Base, Pero me escapé por que ya no aguantaba ni un segunda más allí, necesitaba Ver mundo, Aunque fuera sola.—Contó sin tapujos y llorando sin atisbo de vergüenza, La pelirroja la abrazó.

—Eso se acaba hoy—Le dijo consolandola la pelirroja.

—¿Como?—preguntó la pelinegra confusa.

—Que ya no estarás sola, Por que a partir de este momento formas parte de mi tripulación —Dijo sonriendo la pelirroja. La pelinegra abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja y volvió a llorar sin tapujos.

—Gracias—Musitó la pelinegra muy agradecida.

—De nada, Jajaja—Rió la pelirroja al ver como la pelinegra la abrazaba más fuerte.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Dante y Flama estaban muy concentrados en su pelea, pero una voz interrumpió el combate.

—Flama; El Aguijón Venenoso, Te has hecho muy Famoso en el East Blue, Wajajajajawa—Rió la peli azul marino.

—No te entrometas Monic, Déjame acabar con el Aguijoncito—Pidió el Peligris.

—No me hables así, Quién te crees que eres Dante, Además he venido aquí exclusivamente a pararos—Informó la peli Azul Marino.—Si Seguís luchando Destrozareis la Ciudad—Dijo la peli azul Marino viendo algunos cortes en las paredes de las casas y en el suelo.

La chica se acercó a Flama, Este se puso en guardia y se dispuso a atacar pero la peli azul marino se lo impidió.

—Saimin-jutsu(Hipnosis)—Flama no pudo evitar mirar a los ojos de Monic, Estos crearon un efecto óptico que hipnotizaron al peli azul oscuro.—Soy Monic, Tu ama—Dijo la peli azul marino sin dejar de mirar a Flama.

—Eres Monic, Mi ama—Dijo el peli azul oscuro con una Voz neutral.

—Harás todo lo que te pida—Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente la peli azul oscuro.

—Haré todo lo que me pidas—los ojos del peli azul oscuro se tornaron vacios.

—Bien, Capturame a Esta chica, Preferentemente Viva—Ordenó Monic Sonriendo Maliciosamente mientras le enseñaba una foto de la pelinegra.

—A sus Órdenes, Ama—Flama comenzó a caminar con dirección al barco.

—Wajajajajajawa, Mataré dos pajaros de un tiro, La Solitaria Nesa y El Poderoso Flama, Wejajajajawa—Rió divertida la peli azul marino—Dante, Ven Con Flama y asegurate de que no la Descuartize—Le Ordenó la Peli azul marino al peligris. Este asintió con Miedo y persiguió al peli azul oscuro.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo Anterior:_

 _—A sus Órdenes, Ama—Flama comenzó a caminar con dirección al barco._

 _—Wajajajajajawa, Mataré dos pajaros de un tiro, La Solitaria Nesa y El Poderoso Flama, Wajajajajawa—Rió divertida la peli azul marino—Dante, Ven Con Flama y asegurate de que no la Descuartize—Le Ordenó la Peli azul marino al peligris. Este asintió con Miedo y persiguió al peli azul oscuro._

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

En el interior de Flama se llevaba acabo una lucha interna, Una lucha en la cual el peli azul oscuro era superado con creces, No se lo podía creer, la maldita Marine le habia Hipnotizado, A él, Al Aguijon Venenoso y encima le habia obligado a decirle Ama, Cuando recuperase su estado normal que se preparé la muy...

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Nesa y Elisabeth se encontraban esperando al peli azul oscuro, sentadas en una roca muy grande que habia al lado del barco. Nesa habia insistido de que Dante era muy fuerte pero Nesa le contestaba que Flama también lo era.

Nesa se sorprendió al divisar al peli azul oscuro sin un rasguño.

—Te lo dije, ja ja ja, ¡VAMOOOOS FLAMA VEN RÁPIDO!—Gritó la pelirroja a pleno pulmón para que su su segundo al mando lo escuchase, pero Frunció el ceño al ver al sub capitan De la marine detrás de su Nakama.

Nesa se descompuso cuando divisó al peligris—¡Que Hace Dante ahí, por que no luchan!—Dijo muy alterada la pelinegra, esos dos deberían estar luchando, Sin embargo hay estaban los dos caminando hacia ellas con paso tranquilo.

*¡HUID!¡HUID! ¡MALDITA SEA, ME LAS PAGARÁN MALDITOS!* Gritaba internamente el peli azul oscuro, cada vez más cerca de las dos chicas. Dante estaba un poco jodido, quería luchar contra el Pirata, pero la estúpida de Monic les habia interrumpido, bueno, al menos será divertido ver como captura a la Zorra de Nesa, ¿Quién es esa?, preguntó al ver a la pelirroja, es la que ayudó a levantarse a Nesa cuando la pelinegra estaba en el suelo, Ni si quiera se acordaba ya, Monic no sabe nada de la pelirroja esa, igual es una Nakama del Aguijoncito, Da igual yo mismo la capturaré, Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del peligris.

Nesa y Elisabeth bajaron de la Roca, Nesa desenfundó sus dos Espadas y se colocó en guardia, En cambio la pelirroja no sabía que sucedía, El tipo del pelo gris estaba tras Flama, pero no luchaban, no sé supone que los Enemigos Luchan, entonces por que ellos no luchaban.

Flama y Dante ya estaban casi al lado de las Chicas, Dante paró en seco, con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro, En Cambio Flama desenfundó sus dos espadas sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Flama por que no luchas contra ese?—Le dijo cuando Flama estaba a unos escasos metros de distancia, pero al ver como levantaba la espada y que iba dirigida a la pelinegra se alertó—¡Cuidado!—Dijo la pelirroja empujando a la pelinegra, cayendo las dos al suelo.—¡ERES IDIOTA!—Le gritó insultando al peli azul oscuro, Elisabeth miró a su Nakama a los ojos, encontrandoselos vacío y sin vida—Corre Nesa, este no es Flama—Dijo la pelirroja levantandose del suelo y ayudando a la pelinegra a Levantarse también.

Flama agarró el brazo de la pelinegra con mucha fuerza, esta se quejó del dolor intentando zafarse, pero la fuerza del peli azul oscuro era con mucha diferencia superior a la de la pelinegra.

Elisabeth iba a intervenir pero el peligris se lo impidio propinandole a la pelirroja un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, Elisabeth escupió sangre y gimió de dolor, Dicho Gemido fue escuchado por Flama, Quién disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre cuando su corazón recibió un millón de punzadas. Nesa aprovechó y escapó del agarre del peli azul oscuro, corrió hacia la pelirroja para ayudarla, pero Flama le golpeó en la nuca con la empuñadura de su espada, dejando a la pelinegra inconsciente.

Elisabeth estaba en el suelo, el golpe del peligris en todo el estómago la había dejado sin oxigeno durante unos segundos, intentó levantarse pero el pié del peligris pisó su pierna y ejerció mucha presión, haciendo que otro gemido de dolor escapase de la garganta de la pelirroja.

—Querarararara, Mejor acabo contigo y que Monic no sepa de tu existencia—Le Dijo riendo maliciosamente el peligris.—Muere—Dijo levantando la espada, todo lo siguiente pasó a cámara lenta, la espada descendió directamente hacia la pelirroja, Ella cerró los ojos, y lo último que vió el peligris fue su brazo separandose de su cuerpo con un corte limpio producido por el peli azul oscuro.

No sabia como pero cuando escuchó el segundo gemido de dolor por parte de la pelirroja, la sangre le comenzó a hervir y fue liberado de la hipnosis, no tenía lógica, pero eso fué lo que sucedió.

—Aaaaaaaaaaah—Chilló de dolor el peligris viendo como su brazo caía al suelo inerte. La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se encontró una escena muy asquerosa, a unos centímetros de su cara se encontraba el brazo del peligris, le dieron arcadas al verlo, una mano la ayudó a levantarse, miró hacia el dueño de la mano y resultó ser el peli azul oscuro.

—¿Flama?—Dijo aceptando la ayuda del segundo al mando, buscó a la pelinegra con la mirada y la descubrió en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella y se tranquilizó al ver que la pelinegra respiraba. Flama se situó tras la pelirroja dandole la espalda a su enemigo. Craso error.

Dante apretó los dientes aguantando todo el dolor que le embargaba por dentro y con su unica mano disponible agarró la espada que yacía en el suelo. La empuñó con fuerza y con un poco de sigilo se acercó al peli azul oscuro por la espalda.

Se abalanzó con toda la rabia del mundo sobre el peli azul oscuro.

—Sutingu(Aguijón)—el aguijón salió de la espalda del peli azul oscuro, Bloqueando la espada del peligris. Flama giró el rostro y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Mahi sashimasu(Aguijón Paralizante)—El aguijón ejerció tanta fuerza que Dante retrocedió y en ese preciso instante el aguijón se clavó en un costado del peligris. Dante sintió como un líquido entraba en su cuerpo, que hizo que su corazón dejara de bombear y su cuerpo se paralizará por completo.

Flama miró el cuerpo paralizado de su enemigo cayendo al suelo, Desenfundó una de sus espadas y intentó atravesar a su enemigo, pero una mano sujetó su muñeca antes de acabar con la vida del peligris.

—Dejalo—Le ordenó la pelirroja a Flama, este enfundó su espada y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos, estos tenían un brillo especial en ellos, el peli azul oscuro entendió, Cogió a la pelinegra en brazos y se la llevó al barco, no sin antes advertir a la pelirroja.

—Si le miras a los ojos estas perdida—Le advirtió muy serio, La pelirroja asintió, crujió sus puños y dijo.

—yo misma se los arrancaré —Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa inocente.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo Anterior:_

 _—Dejalo—Le ordenó la pelirroja a Flama, este enfundó su espada y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos, estos tenían un brillo especial en ellos, el peli azul oscuro entendió, Cogió a la pelinegra en brazos y se la llevó al barco, no sin antes advertir a la pelirroja._

 _—Si le miras a los ojos estas perdida—Le advirtió muy serio, La pelirroja asintió, crujió sus puños y dijo._

 _—yo misma se los arrancaré —Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa inocente._

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Con paso firme y sin vacilar, nuestra pelirroja comenzó a caminar. La ciudad no era muy grande, la base de los Marine estaba cerca, Solo tenía un objetivo en mente y una vez lo cumpliera se marcharía de esa isla.

No tardó mucho en Llegar hasta la puerta de La base, Le resultaba raro que no hubiera ni un solo soldado haciendo guardia, pero como era de noche pensó que estarían durmiendo, así era la pelirroja, ingenua como ninguna.

Entró sin problemas, aunque tenía la corazonada de que todo era una trampa, Pero se armó de coraje y siguió caminando. Como por Arte de magia la puerta se cerró alertando a la pelirroja, la cual empezó a sentirse como en una ratonera, donde ella era la roedora.

Nada mas la puerta hizo una especie de "Click" al cerrarse, una enorme jaula cayó del Techo, atrapando en ella a la pelirroja.

—Vaya, Vaya—Se escuchó una voz no muy lejos de donde estaba la pelirroja enjaulada, Elisabeth giró el rostro y vió a la peli azul con una veintena de Marines detrás suya—A quién tenemos aquí, por tus pintas no me resulta difícil saber que eres una pirata. Wajajajajawa, hay que ser estúpida para entrar en una base Marine siendo una pirata, Dime Sucia pirata, ¿eres de la tripulación del Aguijón Venenoso?—Monic miraba un poco dudosa a la pelirroja, Esa trampa era para Flama, ya que el efecto de su hipnosis no duraba más de dos horas y sabia perfectamente que si El peli azul oscuro despertaba de su letargo iba a estar muy cabreado por haberle hipnotizado con su poder.

—Te equivocas, Yo soy su Capitana—La pelirroja actuaba como si no estuviera enjaulada y rodeada de Marine, pues sonreía sin miedo y mostraba unos ojos tranquilos e inocentes.

La peli azul Marino miraba incrédula a la pelirroja, había oido mal, Flama, el Frio y sangriento pirata que habia asesinado a más de cincuenta Marines en Town Fox y derrotado a un capitán de la marine, era un simple tripulante de una chica pelirroja con cara de niña buena, Vamos por favor, esto es un chiste de mal gusto.

—Mientes—Monic miraba a la pelirroja con desdén—no creo que un pirata como Flama sea tripulante de semejante capitana, Eres una mentirosa, y ya me cansé de ti, Ustedes imbéciles llevenla a una celda—Monic habló con voz autoritaria, Los pobres soldados asintieron asustados, no querian enfadar a la capitana, y aún menos sabiendo los castigos que imponía la peli azul marino.

Monic miró por última vez a la pelirroja mientras se dirigia al tercer piso de la base, donde tenía su gran despacho.

Elisabeth apretó el puño, Había caido en una trampa y ahora iba a estar encerrada en una celda, lo único que podia hacer era esperar a que sus Nakamas la rescatasen.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Por fin había amanecido, unos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana del camarote, donde una chica pelinegra seguía inconsciente, o eso parecía, pero cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar su rostro, la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

Nesa no sabía donde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era haber escapado del agarre del peli azul oscuro y luego solo pudo ver oscuridad. Se movió de la cama donde estaba, un asqueroso olor le entró por la nariz, El olor a Tufo de cabra. Salió de la cama, sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en la nuca, Se llevó la mano a dicho lugar, buscó a sus dos espadas con la mirada, hallándolas en un rincón al lado de la cama. Las cogió y salió del camarote.

Nada más salir, vió al chico peli azul oscuro mirando hacia la ciudad, apoyandose en la barandilla. Se escondió instantáneamente, igual el chico aún seguía hipnotizado, pero deshizo sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del chico.

—Tranquila sal, No estoy hipnotizado, y si lo estuviera ya estarías dentro de una celda de la base Marine—Flama seguía mirando hacia la ciudad, estaba muy preocupado, quién lo iba a decir, Él, Un tio frío como el hielo estaba preocupado, pero le era inevitable, hacia horas que la pelirroja no habia vuelto y temía que le pasará algo.

La pelinegra al escuchar al peli azul oscuro salió de nuevo y se acercó al chico.—Supongo que tienes razón—La pelinegra no pudo evitar buscar a la pelirroja con la mirada.—¿Oye y Elisabeth?—tampoco pudo evitar preguntar la pelinegra con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

—Ayer fue a enfrentarse a la capitana loca esa...—Flama fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

—¿Como?, Sabes que esa Base de la marine Contiene más de Cincuenta soldado y eso sin contar a la capitana, Ahora mismo Elisabeth debe de estar encerrada en una celda—La Pelinegra no podia creer que su Capitana fuera tan loca como ir ella sola a una base Marine, Sin embargo ella siempre huía de los combates, como envidiaba la valentía de la pelirroja.

El Chico Apretó el puño y saltó del barco, La pelinegra tenía razón, El ahí mirando a la ciudad esperando a la pelirroja como si fuera un estúpido, Mientras su capitana luchaba contra una capitana de la Marine y cincuenta soldados.

La pelinegra miró al chico saltar del barco—¿Oye a donde vas?—El Peli Azul Oscuro giró su rostro, El cual no mostraba ningún atisbo de sentimiento.

—A ayudar a mi capitán —Le contesto Flama comenzando a caminar de nuevo. La pelinegra ni se lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar del barco y seguir al peli azul oscuro.

—Espera, yo también voy—La Pelinegra llegó hasta el peli azul oscuro, El cuál miraba a la chica sin entender.

—¿por que quieres ayudarla?—No pudo evitar preguntar el Muchacho, La chica comprendió, El aún no lo sabia.

—Aún no lo sabes—Flama la miró sin entender—Pues que soy miembro de la tripulación —La pelinegra sonrió, El Peli azul no parecía a verse sorprendido en absoluto, Solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de "Vale"

...

Los dos piratas Llegaron a la base, Vieron perfectamente a dos Soldados vigilando la entrada, Los dos se miraron y asintieron a la vez.

Flama y Nesa habian decidido arrasar directamente sin contemplaciones y salvar a la Pelirroja.

Los dos soldados no dudaron en atacar al ver a los dos piratas que tenían que ser capturados por orden de la capitana Monic. Pero como era de esperarse no duraron en pie ni dos segundos.

Los muchachos entraron a la base, en la esa planta habia más o menos una docena de Soldados, Que fueron derrotados fácilmente por los dos piratas.

Un poco más adelante de ellos habia una escalera que los llevarían al primer piso, y otra escalera que los bajarían a las celdas.

—Bien, Ve a rescatar a Elisabeth, Yo mientras me enfrento a la Capitana Loca—Flama subió las escaleras mientras que la pelinegra bajaba por las otras.

...

El Peli azul llegó hasta el primer piso, Donde otra docena de Marine se sorprendieron al ver al pirata que estaban buscando. No dudaron en abalanzarse sobre el muchacho, pero haciendo acopio de su poder los derrotó sin dificultad.

...

Nesa bajó las escaleras con sigilo, Vió perfectamente a unos seis Marines custodiando las celdas. Divisó la celda donde su capitán estaba sentada en la cama que las celdas disponian.

Armándose de Valor atacó al primer Marine que se le acercó, lo derroto con facilidad, tampoco era una debilucha y esos Marines neceaitaban entrenar un poco más.

La Pelirroja se alegró al ver a su Nakama combatiendo con los Marines.

...

Flama subió a la segunda Planta, encontrandose con unos veinte soldado armados hasta los dientes.

Un Marine se le acercó para atacarle, pero con un tajo limpió lo derrotó sin El mínimo esfuerzo. Lo mismo pasó con el resto.

...

La pelinegra se estaba enfrentado con el último Marine, el cuál tenia las Llaves de las celdas. Debia admitir que este Marinw era mas ágil que los otros pero no fue rival para la pelinegra.

Quitó las Llaves al guardia y abrió la celda de La pelirroja, Un Señor con barba y con cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara le pidió que lo sacara de ahí, La pelirroja asintió y la pelinegra abrió la celda.

...

El Peli azul oscuro por fin habia llegado al tercer piso, Donde la peli azul marino le esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Vas a pagar por haberme obligado a decirte Ama—Flama miró a la capitana con odio, Monic Sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba atento cada gesto del Pirata.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo Anterior:_

 _El Peli azul oscuro por fin habia llegado al tercer piso, Donde la peli azul marino le esperaba con una sonrisa._

 _—Vas a pagar por haberme obligado a decirte Ama—Flama miró a la capitana con odio, Monic Sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba atento cada gesto del Pirata._

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Flama desenfundó sus dos espadas, muy furioso corrió hacía la capitana, la cuál no dejaba de sonreir maliciosamente, Ese gesto hizo que el pirata se enfureciera aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Monic esquivó con elegancia la acometida del peli azul oscuro y acto seguido desarmó al pirata con un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que el pirata escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—Wajajajajajawa, No soy capitana de la marine por nada, ni tú ni cíen como tú podrían derrotarme, Wajajajajawa—Monic atacó con un potente pisotón al brazo del pirata, el cuál gruñó de dolor y soltó la espada que dicho brazo empuñaba.

—Sutingu(Aguijón)—El pirata no tuvo más remedio que usar su aguijón para hacer retroceder a la peli Azul marino, lo cuál funcionó, pues la capitana no tuvo más remedio que retroceder si no quería llevarse un aguijonazo.

Flama se levantó con un poco de dificultad. Intentó coger su espada pero la mano le dolía a horrores, habia subestimado a la capitana, y ahora estaba pagando ese error.

—¿Acaso creías tener un nivel superior al mio?—Monic miraba con sorna al pirata, El cuál se ordenó internamente a no seguir su juego de provocación.

—Solo te he subestimado, Ahora iré en serio—Flama iba a atacar de nuevo, pero como si se hubiera teletransportado, Monic se encontraba tan solo a unos centímetros del pirata, mirándolo fijamente.

Flama no tuvo tiempo de apartar la mirada cuando la capitana pronunció —Saimin-jutsu(Hipnosis)—Nada más pronunciarlo el Peli azul oscuro volvió a sentir como su cabeza le daba vueltas y su mirada se volvía vacía.

—Wajajajajawa, Soy Monic, Tu Ama—La Capitana lo dijo con Sorna, Le encataba decir esa Frase y que los hipnotizados le respondiera lo siguiente.

—Eres Monic, Mi Ama—El Peli azul oscuro habia sido hipnotizado de Nuevo, Internamente se sentía inferior, estúpido y Humillado, otra vez, Otra vez habia caido en la misma trampa.

—Wajajajajajawa—La Risa Malévola de La Capitana se escuchó por toda la planta, Se sentía poderosa de haber vuelto a Hipnotizar al Aguijón Venenoso, Al cuál todo el East Blue temía por ser un Sádico. La iban a idolatrar por haber conseguido a tan temida captura.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una chica.

—Otra vez—Fue lo único que atinó a decir la pelirroja al ver a su segundo al mando al lado de la capitana.

La pelinegra apareció tras Elisabeth y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su Nakama junto a la Marine.

—No me digas que ha vuelto a hipnotizarle—Monic los miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, y sin previo aviso agarró la remera del peli azul oscuro y lo besó.

Decir que las dos piratas se sorprendieron fue decir poco. Monic deshizo el beso y lamió la comisura de los labios del pirata. Elisabeth apretó el puño, del cuál literalmente saltaban chispas.

—Acaba con ellas—Monic Señaló a las piratas y Flama se puso en marcha.

—Mierda, Que hacemos Elisabeth—La pelinegra miró de reojo a su capitana y juraría ver a una chica muy cabreada.

—Yo lucharé con esa pervertida y tu mientras luchas con Flama, se que es fuerte, pero confio en ti—La pelirroja le regaló una sonrisa, La pelinegra asintió muy contenta, por fin habia encontrado a alguien que confiaba en ella, no podía defraudarla.

Flama se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, pero las espadas de la pelinegra la protegieron.

—Flama vuelve en ti—La pelinegra miraba los ojos vacíos de su Nakama, Sabía que la unica forma de deshacer la hipnosis era vencer a la Capitana.

Elisabeth miró a la que según ella, era una capitana pervertida.

—Sabes me has enfadado—La pelirroja apretó ahora los dos puños, los cuales soltaron unas especies de chispas que hicieron que la capitana Marine mirará sorprendida a la pelirroja.

—Como haces eso, ¿Eres usuaria de una Fruta?—Monic no sabia que tipo de persona era la pelirroja, era mejor no subestimarla.

—No, Solo digamos que estoy que echo chispas—La Pelirroja sonrió de lado, era la primera vez que se sentía así—Luchemos—La pelirroja chocó sus puños entre sí y una potente descarga hizo que la peli Azul Marino retrocediera.

*Mierda, ese estilo de lucha jamás lo habia visto, tendré que tener cuidado* Monic miraba atentamente a la Pelirroja—Acepto, de igual forma tengo que capturarte, Wajajajajawa—Sin Perder ni un segundo la pelirroja avanzó hasta Alcanzar a la capitana.

Monic envió un derechazo, que fue esquivado por la pelirroja con una agilidad comparable a la de un gato, Monic al ver cómo habia esquivado su derechazo, volteó y le remitió una potente patada, que la pelirroja bloqueó con el antebrazo.

—Me toca—Elisabeth apretó el puño y las chispas comenzaron a salir de nuevo—Ken supāku (Puño Chispa)—El puño de la pelirroja impactó de lleno en el abdomen de la capitana. Monic sintió como el puño le transmitía impulsos eléctricos, que hizo que sus órganos internos sufrieran el doble de daño.

Monic retrocedió algunos pasos, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, no pudo evitar escupir sangre y Maldecir a la pelirroja. En su abdomen habia quedado la marca del puño de la pelirroja, quién sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras sacudía su puño, en señal de que a ella también le habia dolido el puñetazo.

—Maldita—Fue lo único que atinó a decir la Capitana Marine—Gozas de un poder admirable, Eres digna de ser la capitana del Aguijón, Pero no creas por un momento que me has vencido, ahora es cuando empieza el juego, y aviso de que voy a darlo todo—La Capitana se limpió los restos de sangre, que eran visibles en los labios, con su dedo pulgar.

...

Nesa hacia todo lo posible por bloquear los ataques de su Nakama, Habia decidido no hacerle daño, lo cuál dificultaba aún más el combate que se llevaba acabo.

Flama luchaba con una sola espada, ya que la otra aún seguía en el suelo, esto hacía que la pelinegra pudiera bloquear la espada del peli azul oscuro con mas facilidad, Aunque no tanta, ya que la diferencia de fuerza y manejo de espadas eran altas.

...

Una batalla de puños se llevaba a cabo entre la pelirroja y la peli azul marino, Estaban muy igualadas, aunque se notaba que la Capitana Marine estaba un poco más cansada, ya que al tener bajo su control al pirata, la cansaba más y le reducía su poder.

Monic esquivó un puñetazo de la pelirroja y agarró el brazo y le aplicó una potente llave de judo, Dejando a la pelirroja en el suelo y adolorida. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que de un salto, se puso de pié de nuevo.

Ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja, la cual dio un salto abalanzandose sobre la capitana y impactándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, que hizo que la capitana cayera al suelo.

*Joder, Si sigo así caeré antes que ella, Necesito Liberar al Aguijón para ahorrar fuerzas, pero si hago eso, tendré que luchar con tres piratas, y si no puedo ni vencer a esta, imagínate a tres piratas, solo tengo una opción, Traspasar mi límite* Monic se levantó a duras pena, estaba muy agotada, para luchar y para vencer tendría que sobrepasar los límites de su Fruta.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo Anterior:_

 _Ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja, la cual dio un salto abalanzandose sobre la capitana y impactándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, que hizo que la capitana cayera al suelo._

 _*Joder, Si sigo así caeré antes que ella, Necesito Liberar al Aguijón para ahorrar fuerzas, pero si hago eso, tendré que luchar con tres piratas, y si no puedo ni vencer a esta, imagínate a tres piratas, solo tengo una opción, Traspasar mi límite* Monic se levantó a duras pena, estaba muy agotada, para luchar y para vencer tendría que sobrepasar los límites de su Fruta_

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Elisabeth sabía que la capitana ya no podía más, un golpe más y la dejaría inconsciente, y eso haría. La pelirroja se dispuso a acabar ya con el combate.—Ken supāku (Puño Chispa)—el puño de Elisabeth estaba a solo unos centímetros de la cara de la Marine, Esta intentó esquivarla, pero no podía, traspasar su límite era imposible, y recibió el puño de lleno, sintiendo como millones de descargas electricas le atravesaban la piel.

Como efecto inmediato Flama volvió a la normalidad, Nesa suspiró aliviada, enfundó sus dos espadas y miró al peli azul con cara de malas pulgas.

—Tu te dejas hipnotizar para intentar matarme, a que sí, pues que sepas que soy tu Nakama y eso jamás cambiará—Flama ignoró la protesta de la pelinegra y volteó hacía la pelirroja, la cuál estaba sentada en el suelo intentado recuperarse un poco, desvió su mirada hacía la peli azul marino y la vena de la frente se hizo notar.

Avanzó hasta la Marine con una rabia inmersa, sacó su aguijón de la espalda y se dispuso a acabar con la vida de la Marine.

—Alto—La voz de la pelirroja hizo que el Pirata se parase—Acabar con la vida de una persona es imperdonable, se que eres un sádico y todo lo que quieras, pero tendrás que aprender a no matar, una vida es un regalo, seas malo o bueno, no pueden quitarte la vida, eso es algo injusto, que yo jamás haré, y lo mismo espero de ustedes —La Pelirroja se levantó del suelo—Vamos, Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —La pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, El Peli azul apretó el puño, enfundó su espada, guardó su aguijón, recogió su espada del suelo, la enfundó también y caminó tras la pelirroja. Nesa miró por última vez el cuerpo inconsciente de Monic, y acto seguido empezó a caminar también.

...

Los tres piratas se encontraban en la ciudad camino al barco, Sabían que solo en unas horas esto se llenaria de Marines, pero no tan pronto, La Alarma de la Base se escuchó por todo la ciudad, muchos ciudadanos miraron hacia la Base asustados, los tres comenzaron a correr, no estaban preparados para comenzar una lucha de nuevo.

Llegaron a la costa, donde el barco seguía intacto. Aunque no esperaron que el barco comenzara a Estibar. Los tres subieron al barco antes de que empezara a alejarse demasiado, estaban confundidos, el barco no podía estibar solo, tendrían que haber subido el ancla, lo que significaba que alguien estaba en el barco.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a una chica rubia, con un trozo de carne de rey de mar en la mano, vestía con una camiseta roja de tirantes, unos vaqueros largos, botas negra altas, un colgante con forma de medialuna menguante en el cuello y un cinturón ancho con hebilla, donde un arma de fuego plateado descansaba.

La chica miró a los tres chicos que tenía delante, en menos de un segundo tenía el arma plateada en mano apuntando a la pelirroja mientras le daba un mordisco al trozo de carne.

Nesa y Flama desenfundaron sus espadas y se colocaron en guardia, Elisabeth miro a la chica sin entender, pero luego miró al trozo de carne.

—Oye ese es mi trozo—Flama, Nesa y La chica Rubia cayeron al suelo estilo Anime.

—¡ESO ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA!—Gritaron los tres al unísono, Elisabeth se encogió de hombros.

—Es que el arma no tiene Balas, y tengo hambre—La Chica Rubia guardó el Arma impresionada y miró a la Pelirroja mientras comía otro trozo de carne.

—Eres lista, bueno no, eres astuta, como supiste que no tenía balas—La Chica Rubia pregunto a La pelirroja interesada, mientras le daba otro bocado al trozo de carne.

—Supongo que por que no nos disparaste en un principio, por cierto este es mi barco, que haces aquí—La Pelirroja la miró acusandola.

—Solo lo tomaba prestado, tengo que llegar a una ciudad, Mi Capitán me espera y creo que estará impaciente—Explicó La Rubia—Por cierto, Soy Helena, Podéis Llamarme Helen—La Pelirroja Iba a Hablar pero el Segundo al Mando se le Adelantó.

—Marchate de este barco, ahora—La Mirada del Peli Azul Oscuro era impasible, La Rubia retrocedió.

—Pero necesito ir, y no...—La Rubia miró al peli azul con desesperación e intentó explicarle, pero el pirata la interrumpió.

—Me da igual lo que necesites, Me da igual lo que te pase, solo marchate—Cada Palabra del Peliazul era Fria, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, La Rubia Miró al peli Azul con mucha ira, Si tuviera una misera bala le hubiera disparado en toda la boca.

—Flama, No seas Así—Nesa entró en Acción—Solo necesita ir a una isla, la llevamos y punto.—La Rubia miró a la pelinegra con Gratitud.

—Si, Tampoco nos va a pasar nada—La Pelirroja apoyó lo dicho por Nesa.

—Sabeis qué, haced lo que os venga en gana, yo os lo advertí—Flama caminó hasta un rincón de la proa y se sentó apoyando sus espadas a un lado suya, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

—No te procupes, él es así—La pelirroja apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica.

—Gracias—la Rubia agradeció a la Pelirroja, De Verdad que necesitaba ir rápido, Su Capitán no era muy paciente, y ya iba retrasada cinco días.

...

La noche hizo su aparición, todos los Destroyers y Helena se encontraban en la cocina, Volviendo a comer algunos trozos de Carne, acompañados de un vaso de Ron, pues no habia agua, y no querian desidratarse.

—Oye en la proxima isla deberiamos de comprar más cosas, Vasos, tenedores, cuchillos, Bebidas Sin alcohol, Comida diferente, especias, cosas así —Le Dijo La Pelinegra a su capitana.

—Pues Solo tenemos130 belis—La Pelirroja sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas monedas.

—Pues adiós cubiertos—La Pelinegra se desánimo, no le gustaba comer con las manos, parecía una salvaje comiendo con las manos, ella quería cubiertos.

—Toma, No te daré explicaciones —El Peli azul oscuro se quitó la bota, La Pelinegra hizo un mohín, estaban comiendo y se quitaba la bota. De Ella sacó una bolsita y se la entregó a la pelirroja.

—12.000 belis, no los desperdicies—Flama Se Levantó después de acabar con su bebida, y un poco de carne, y se fue a la cubierta.

—12.000 belis, Con eso compraremos un montón—La Pelinegra estaba muy contenta, La Rubia miró por donde el Peli azul oscuro se habia marchado.

—Yo también he terminado—Helena se levantó y se marchó por la puerta, La Pelirroja y La Pelinegra se quedaron Charlando.

La Rubia miró como el peli azul oscuro se recostaba en el suelo apoyado en la barandilla. Se acercó con paso firme.

—¿Que quieres?—Preguntó El Peli azul con su típico tono de voz.

—Solo decirte que tienes Razón, si ves a una desconocida en tu barco lo normal es echarla, lo veo muy razonable, Pero si no lo hago mi capitán me daría caza, y es imposible escañar de él, solo queria decirte que espero que no nos llevemos mal, por mi parte habrá respeto, espero que por la tuya también—La Rubia no esperó respuesta, sabia que el pirata no se la iba a dar, se apoyó en la barandilla y miró al infinito horizonte azul, pensando en como se tomaría su capitán el retraso.

...

Elisabeth y Nesa salieron de la cocina, se acercaron a los otros dos, donde uno aparentaba estar dormido y otra miraba al infinito mar azul, Elisabeth y Nesa discutían sobre quien iba a dormir en el camarote.

—Yo ahí no entro, huele muy mal—La Pelinegra rechazaba cualquier intento de dormir en esa maloliente habitación, al igual que la pelirroja.

—Pues que duerma Helena—Inquirió la pelirroja, la nombrada giró el rostro.

—¿A donde quieres que duerma?—La Rubia no sabia nada del olor que desprendía la habitación.

—No le hagas eso Elisabeth, pobrecita—La Pelinegra salvó a la Rubia de una intoxicación.

—Vale, pues dormiremos en cubierta, Pero nos vamos a morir de frio, y la mantas huelen muy mal, Además oí una vez que los hombres daban mucha calor—Flama se tensó al oir eso, Nesa y Elisabeth lo miraron con Una sonrisa maliciosa, La Rubia no pudo evitar reir.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo anterior.**

 **—No le hagas eso Elisabeth, pobrecita—La Pelinegra salvó a la Rubia de una intoxicación.**

 **—Vale, pues dormiremos en cubierta, Pero nos vamos a morir de frio, y la mantas huelen muy mal, Además oí una vez que los hombres daban mucha calor—Flama se tensó al oir eso, Nesa y Elisabeth lo miraron con Una sonrisa maliciosa, La Rubia no pudo evitar reir.**

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Dos días habían pasado desde que habían vencido a la capitana marine, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban ansiosos por llegar a la siguiente isla, apenas quedaba carne de rey de mar y la bebida ni siquiera la olían.

—Dios estoy seca, Elisabeth dijiste que hoy avistariamos una isla, y lo único que veo es agua de océano—La pelinegra se encontraba lloriqueando en el suelo, estaba harta de esta situación.

—Tranquila Nesa, memorizé todo el East Blue y si mi mente no me falla llegaremos a una isla llamada organ, cuya ciudad se llama Orange.—La pelirroja miraba el tiempo mientras notaba en falta un log Pose, tendría que conseguir uno allí.

Nesa bufó y comenzó a mirar el cielo, se alertó al ver algo volando dirigiéndose al barco, se levantó rápidamente para avisar a sus compañeros.

—Chicos algo se acerca al barco—Comenzó a gritar la pelinegra para llamar la atención de todos. La pelirroja que estaba al lado miró hacia la dirección que apuntaba Nesa con el dedo. Flama y Helena llegaron unos segundos después. Todos se prepararon para lo peor, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que se trataba de una gaviota mensajera.

El Ave dejó unas pocas hojas y un periódico en la cubierta, y acto seguido siguió su rumbo.

—por fin algo que hacer en este barco—la ojinzul caribe cogió el periódico y comenzó a leer una página al azar. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la noticia que publicaba esa página.—Chicos escuchad "Capitana, sub capitan y soldados de una base marine, caen derrotados por una nueva banda desconocida, pero gracias a un marine que se mantuvo al margen pudieron conseguir fotos y los nombres de dichos piratas, a los cuales le pondremos precio a su cabeza"—Todos es cucharón atentamente la noticia, la pelirroja cogió los papeles y resultaron ser algunos carteles de se busca de piratas nuevos.

—Guau, chicos soy yo—La ojiambar rió muy contenta al verse en un cartel de se busca—Elisabeth; Felina sangrienta, 17.000.000 belis—La pirata estaba muy feliz, por fin era una pirata con precio a su cabeza—O mira Flama tu cabeza subió de precio, Antes era 16.00.000 belis y ahora es 20.000.000 belis—El ojizafiro le arrebató su cartel y lo miró detalladamente.

—Joder solo 4.000.000 millones, claro que el Marine manco tampoco era para tanto—la pelinegra le arrebató todos los carteles a la ojiambar, buscó y buscó hasta que encontró su propio cartel.

—¡Queee! Esto es una broma, Nesa; La tigresa. 1.500.000 belis—La pelinegra tiró al suelo los carteles de se busca y comenzó a pisotearlos.—Estos tipos son idiotas—Elisabeth palmeó su hombro.

—Tranquila conseguirás aumentar tu precio, solo tienes que vencer a los peces mas gordos—La Pirata bufó y asintió con desgana.

—Estoy de acuerdo, tampoco hiciste mucho, a parte de la inútil, por mi no valdrías ni medio beli—La tipica voz del Pirata hizo que la morena desenfundara sus espadas.

—Yo te mato—Elisabeth agarró fuerte a la pelinegra para que no cometiera ningúna locura.—Suelta Elisabeth, le voy a enseñar lo que es bueno al subnormal—El ojizafiro volteó ignorando a su nakama.

*pero en que tripulación de locos me he metido* Helen negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con lo que hacía, que era esperar sentada hasta que una isla apareciera.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Isla organ; Ciudad Orange.

—Señorita Vorah, Deberia descansar, lleva días sin dormir—Una anciana de cabello negro y revuelto, miraba con lastima a una joven de cabello negri azabache, que vestía con un Vestido hasta los muslos negros, Guantes largos hasta el codo, negro también, collar negro y zapatillas negras.

—Oh, tranquila señora Djoa, estoy bien, y además si duermo cómo salvaré a estas personas—Las dos miraron con pena a la docena de heridos que hacían cola para entrar al pequeño hospital. Cada uno de ellos apenas podían andar

—Cuando acabará todo esto—La Anciana golpeó fuertemente el suelo con su bastón.

—Tranquila señora Djoa, según oí los piratad se marcharán dentro de tres días, mientras tanto yo curaré a los de..—La peliazabache fue interrumpida por el sonido de un gemido de dolor.—Oh no—A lo lejos se podía divisar a un joven musculoso, con una hoz, maltratando a un ciudadano.—Tengo que hacer algo—La azabache comenzó a correr hacia donde se llevaba acabo la trifulca.

—Esto por avaricioso, maldito, esta ciudad tiene los días contado, Hijajaja, tan importante para ti es prestarme unos cuantos belis—El desgraciado comenzó a patear el abdomen del hombre.

—Se..señor, si te doy este dinero, como comeran mis hijos—El ciudadano intentó explicar su estado economíco, pero eso al pirata le importaba un rábano.

—Por favor, para, Te daré todo mis belis pero deja en paz a este buen hombre—El pirata giró el rostro encontrandose con la azabache.

—Mmm no, Hijajajaja, ya no quiero belis, quieri matar a este desgraciado, a sí que no interfieras si no quieres morir—El pirata agarró la chaqueta del ciudadano y lo levantó en peso, alzó la hoz e intentó cortar de una vez por toda al hombre, pero la voz de la azabache se lo impidió.

—¡Para!, tomame como exclava pero no mates a este ciudadano—El pirara giró de nuevo el rostro y sonrió maliciosamente, soltó al ciudadano y caminó hasta la chica.

La agarró fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró con él.

La anciana se llevó una mano a la boca—Oh no, Vorah—

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuevo cap, siento la demora, por si algunos no lo saben estoy de vacaciones en Alemania por cual escribir capitulos será difícil, pero la ayuda de un Escritor ha hecho posible el haber subido este fic, Dicho autor es Kairyusuke; él ha escrito completamente el cap.**

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Tanta espera había merecido la pena, pues la isla a la que se dirigían podía visualizarse perfectamente por el horizonte, cosa que alegro a la tripulación y compañía. Recargarse de víveres eran sus prioridades, y hidratarse, ya que hace horas el ron que quedaba se habia consumido completamente y la sed estaba presente en cada uno de ellos, sus labios resecos lo decían todo al igual que sus gargantas.

—Por favor, Decidme que lo que veo no es un espejismo—Nada era imposible y el calor en alta mar podría provocar dicha paradoja visual.

—Eso espero, Nesa. Mi garganta pide urgentemente algún líquido potable—la capitana y Nesa eran las únicas que estaban en la barandilla, deseosas de que la corriente fuera más ligera y así, llegar lo antes posible.

En cambio Flama y Helen sin saber como habia comenzado, se encontraban manteniendo una conversación. La chica Rubia y de ojos dorados se había sorprendido a sí misma hablando con aquél pirata que no hacía mucho la había intentado echar del barco sin remordimiento alguno, pero no podía evitar charlar, después de todo ella era la que inició el parloteo que mantenía con el ojizafiro.

—Entonces nunca te han encerrado en una jaula de kairoseki—Exactamente, hablaban del dichoso material marino que desactivaba el poder de las Akuma no mi. Flama hizo el gesto de negación con la cabeza—No creas que por eso eres mas fuerte que otros, el segundo al mando de mi capitán, Tatzuki, es el hombre más fuerte que conozco a parte de mi capitán claramente, pero sin duda alguna estoy convencida de que te derrotaría —Solo con mirarle a los brillantes ojos de la pirata, Flama supo que estaba convencida de lo dicho.

—Muy convencida éstas tu de eso, eres muy impulsiva, ni siquiera me has visto luchar y sacas la incierta conclusión de que tu superior es más fuerte que yo, acaso tu superior es dios, por que si no es dios, es más fácil que encuentre el one piece a que me venza—

—Pues consideralo dios, por que no creo que vaya a ser derrotado por un simple pirata como lo eres tú—La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó al escuchar el chasquido de lengua del ojizafiro, el cuál estaba comenzándose a chinchar, cosa que poca gente podía

—Lo que tu digas, Rubia—Ese comentario enfureció a la chica, que se marchó ante la gran sonrisa victoriosa del pelizafiro.

*Maldito idiota, Llamarme Rubia, quien se cree ese* pensó mohína al recordar a su capitán, quién utilizaba constantemente esa palabra que tanto le molestaba a ella, Aún seguía pensando en como se iba a tomar su capitán el tremendo retraso, seguramente la castigaría, la joven se tocó el omóplato, sintiendo una tristeza enorme al recordar antiguos castigos a los que habia sido sometida.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Isla organ; Ciudad orange.

Aquel pirata me llevó a rastras hasta lo que al parecer era una especie de campamento, dpnde desde larga distancia se podía apreciar una veintena de piratas, cada cuál haciendo cosas inútiles. Con cabellera roja y gafas de sol, se acercó un tipo que tenia un gran parecido con el pirata que ahora mismo la llevaba a rastras.

—Aniki, Conseguiste las birras—El de cabello negro, que sujetaba a la muchacha, negó con la cabeza, El pelirrojo le dió una fuerte colleja al moreno, que hizo que el agarre se romperiera, dejando libre a la ojinegra.

—Eres un imbécil, Aaarg, Maldita sea, aveces pienso que no eres mi hermano, ya verás cuando se entere Lester—El Pirata tragó saliva al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor, que seguro le iba a dar una paliza cuando se enterase.

—Es que no tenía belis y un ciudadano no me quería dar...—Otra colleja se ganó por parte del pelirrojo.

—¡Idiota! Eres un pirata, Lo robas y punto desgraciado...¿Que hace contigo la medicucha de la ciudad?—El pelirrojo miró de arriba abajo a la doctora un poco confundido.

—Ah si, pues verás, un tipo no me prestaba belis, pues empecé a atacarlo, me soltó un rollo de que si mis hijos no comerán y bla bla bla, en fin, que cuando iba a cortarle con mi hoz, esta va y se ofrece como esclava para la banda, y resulta que ni tememos doctor, y pensé... Pues...que eso...que podeia serlo ella—acabó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el pelirrojo asintió y miró de nuevo a la chica, que miraba al suelo sin decir media palabra.

—Pues, Bienvenida a la tripulación más poderosa de todo el east blue—Agarró el antebrazo con brusquedad—Vamos, Te llevaré hasta lester, el capitán y nuestro hermano mayor—Todos los piratas miraban a la chica con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Vorah. Los hermanos guiaron a la muchacha hasta una gran caseta roja.

—Aniki, traemos algo que te va a gustar—Habló el pelirrojo desde fuera para poder tener el permiso de entrar.

—Pasa—Una voz delicada y suave se escuchó desde dentro, ambos hombres y la chica entraron dentro de la caseta. Vorah se sorprendió al ver al que deberia ser el hermano mayor de estos dos gorilas, algo que parecia imposible. A diferencia de los musculosos brazos y la gran estatura de los dos piratas, él era de complexión atlética pero ni la mitad que lo eran sus hermanos menores y su estatura era alta pero no era un semi-gigante como ellos.—Que agradable sorpresa, Vorah si no me equivoco, doctora de la ciudad orange y sobrina de la vieja D'Joa, que hace una flor tan bella en éste cuchitril.—

—Pues verás... —

—Se lo he preguntado a la señorita—La joven miró de nuevo al suelo, sin articular palabra alguna.

—¿A caso ocurre algo malo?—La voz que antes sonaba fina y elegante, ahira sonaba arrogante y cínica.—Decidme chicos, ¿por que tengo delante de mí a esta preciosa chica?—

—Pues verás, para resumir, este ceporro fue a la ciudad para comprar unas birras, misión fallida por cierto, en fin, que esta chica dió su libertad por salvar a un ciudadano—

—Jejejeje, entonces bienvenida, yo soy lester machine, el capitán de la tripulación, el pelirrojo es Carlotte, mi segundo al mando y el ceporro con cabello oscuro es Daryl, Espero que nos llevemos bien, y te informo de que en dos días abandonaremos la isla—La chica de verdad sintió miedo al escuchar eso, acababa de arruinar su vida, pero llorar de poco iba a servir.—No te sientas como una esclava, eres una más de la tripulación—Rió el de cabello Rojinegro.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Los destroyers por fin habian llegado a la isla organ, habían anclado en una especie de cala, donde no muy lejos de ahí, también habia otro barco mucho más grande que el que ellos embarcaban.

—Bien, ya llegemos a la isla—Habló Nesa como si fuera la capitana de la tripulación — Cada uno comprará víveres para la tripulación, yo compraré bebida urgentemente, tu Elisabeth irás a por tu Loge Pose en alguna tienda de artilugios o de navegación y ustedes dos os ocupareis de comprar la comida, aquí la lista que hice ayer—Nesa le entregó a Flama una larga lista de todas las comidas y especias que deberían comprar.

—Oye no tengo la obligación de comprar nada, esta no es mi tripulación —La rubia se negó a comprar junto al pelizafiro, aún seguía enojada con él.

—Oye guapa, verás resulta que este viaje no es gratis y si no quieres quedarte aquí, ayuda—Helen suspiró resignada, por muy enojada que estuviera la morena tenía toda la razón del mundo.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Grand Line, Arabasta.

La reina de la isla de Arabasta se encontraba intranquila mientras daba vueltas, intentando pensar en algo.

—Su Majestad, El Den den mushi real está sonando—Pell, el que hace años creían como muerto entró en el habitáculo de la peliazul, que vestía con un vestido blanco digna de reinas y una corona de oro en la cabeza.

—Dame—Pell le ofreció a la reina su den den mushi, la cuál acepto la llamada—Dime—

—Nefertari Vivi, Reina de Alabasta, mañana mismo mis tropas se instalarán en tu reino, prometo no atacar a tu gente si no cometes la locura de atarcarnos *colgó*—La mejilla de la peliazul temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Ocurre algo Majestad?—Pell no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Otra vez—Fue lo único que atinó a decir Nefertari Vivi.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno...Aquí el siguiente capitulo...¿Cuanto hace que no Actualizo?...bueno lo importante es que estoy de vuelta...**

 **Este capítulo desvelará el pasado de uno de nuestros protagonistas...espero que les guste...**

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Los Destroyers se habían dividido por la ciudad. Flama y Helen Caminaban en busca de una Tienda de Alimentos para comprar todo lo escrito en la largisima lista que Había preparado Nesa. Esta por su parte Registraba la Ciudad en busca de alguna tienda en la que pudiera comprar bebidas no Alcohólicas. Elisabeth Seguía intentando encontrar alguna tienda de navegación o Algún mercader que los vendiera.

—...¿Que es lo siguiente de la lista?...—Helen, Aburrida, le preguntó al pelizafiro. Ya habían comprado algunos alimentos, Tachándolos de la lista. Lo medianamente jodido de comprar era el tener que visitar varías Tiendas de Alimentos, ya que en una no encontraban todo de un tirón.

—..Patatas...y...Pan...—La lista era casi ilegible, Flama negó por la mala forma que escribir que Nesa Tenía, era más bien unos cuantos garabatos, pero Claro, ella no tenía la culpa, Había estado encerrada mucho tiempo... y en el fondo...pero fondo, fondo...Flama empatizaba con ella, Él desde muy temprana edad había tenido que soportar la humillación de ser el hijo de unos piratas desastrosos que lo dejaron abandonado a su suerte...A él y a su Hermana gemela. El pulsó de Flama comenzó a Acelerarse al recordar aquel fatídico día en el que su hermana comenzó a odiarle.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

Tres jóvenes de muy temprana edad con el mismo tono azul oscuro en el cabello, Intentaban abrir un pequeño cofre que habían conseguido, al robarles a unos piratas que embarcaron en el minúsculo pueblucho de mala muerte en el que se encontraban.

—...Flama dejame tu espada...—El Pequeño Flama, Que no superaba la edad de catorce años, le entrego una de sus dos espadas, que casi le superaban de tamaño, a su hermano mayor, Cuya única diferencia facial era la cicatriz en forma de "x" que marcaba la frente del chico.

—..Podrás abrirla...tengo hambre...espero que haya mucho oro nee-chan..—Nia protestaba con demasiada impaciencia, Visualizando el corte que realizaba su hermano mayor, en un intento de cortar el sólido candado que protegía al cofre.

—...Lo siento mucho...este candado es muy sólido —Nia Suspiró muy descontenta, pero el ruido de sus tripas hicieron que flama le arrebatase el arma a su hermano mayor.

—Dejame intentarlo Reix, soy más dado con la espada—Reix se apartó para que su hermano menor tuviese más espacio a la hora de ejecutar su ataque.

—..Ten cuidado...—susurró su hermana con preocupación, Flama asintió y se colocó ón. Pero cuando ya estaba por arremeter contra el candado, la voz de un hombre los delató.

—¡Aqui estan los malditos que nos han robado el cofre!—El hombre llamó la atención de los demás tripulantes, que llegaron ipso facto y avanzaron a toda prisa a por los tres jóvenes.

—..Vamonos flama...—Reix había cogido en brazos a Nia, y comenzó a correr.

—..Espera el cofre...—Flama enfundó rápidamente sus espadas y recogió del suelo el pequeño cofre.

—..Dejalo te hará ir más lento...—Flama Negó con la cabeza.

—No..Nos costó mucho robarlo...—Los piratas le pisaban los talones a Flama, y uno de ellos lo asió del brazo.—..Sueltame...Maldito pirata...—

Reix volteó y el corazón le dió un vuelco al ver como los piratas habían atrapado a Flama. En seguida bajó a Nia y corrió a socorrerlo.

—...Maldito crio..Será más fácil matarte escoria —Un pirata golpeó fuertemente a Flama con el pie, Quién cayó al suelo adolorido pero sin soltar el cofre.

— Dejadlo en paz..—Reix llegó hasta Flama y desenfundó su tirachinas, lanzándole una roca al pirata que había golpeado a su hermano pequeño—...¡Vamos Flama corre... Llevate a Nia Lejos!—

—Pero...—

—...¡!CORRE!¡—Flama se levantó del suelo y con dificultad avanzó hasta llegar al lado de su hermana.

—Vamonos Nia..—Le ordenó a su pequeña hermana, que miraba horrorizada la pelea entre su hermano y esos piratas.

—¡No!..Tenemos que ayudarle...—

—Es imposible, Mira allí, Viene una docena más, ¡VAMOOS—Nia comenzó a llorar mientras corría junto a su hermano gemelo, Dejando atrás a Reix, Quién había sido neutralizado por los piratas.

—..Vamos Seguid a esos dos...Yo me ocupo del valiente...—Reix intentó escapar, pero el puño del hombre lo noqueó.

Varios piratas fueron tras Nia y Flama, Que corrían desesperadamente. Las lagrimas de Nia dificultaban su campo de visión, ya no se podía ver a reix desde la lejanía, pero tres piratas iban tras ellos.

—!¡Flama¡!—escuchó el quejido de su hermana, Enseguida volteó para verla en el suelo tirada, hecha un ovillo, no dejaba de llorar y se había echo daño en la rodilla.

—Maldita sea..—Flama corrió hasta ella, y tiró al suelo el maldito cofre, ya que era eso o su hermana, lo que no supp es que al tirar el cofre al suelo el candado se rompió, ya que el corte que su hermano reix le intentó hacer dejó al candado en muy mal estado. Flama ayudó a su hermana a levantarse, y la llevó a rastras.

Paró un momento al ver como del cofre salía rodando una especie de fruta de tono morado.

—Esto es...Una Fruta del diablo...—Flama llegó hasta el fruto junto con su hermana y lo asió del suelo.—Dicen que dan poderes...con esto podré ayudar a Reix—Flama mordisqueó un trozo de aquel fruto, y tiró el resto al suelo.

—...¡IDIOTAA!—Gritó uno de los piratas que corrían enfurecido hasta el niño.

—Puag...que sabor más asqueroso—Flama caminaba lentamente, ya que el peso extra de su hermana le impedía correr, y ademas además la susodicha solo podía cojear, ya que la caida que había sufrido le habia hecho daño en la rodilla.

—...¡Flama..Nos Alcanzan!.. —Nia estaba presa del pánico mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Flama paró en seguida al notar como dentro de su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar algo, y no pudo evitar retorcerse de dolor ante tales cambios.—!Que Te pasa!¡Vamos Flama levanta!—Nia ignoró el tremendo dolor que le había comenzado a invadir y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza levantó a su hermano, pero un movimiento en falso los hizo caer de nuevo.

—Malditos crios...Os habeis comido la fruta de nuestro Jefe...Vais a pagarlo caro...—el pirata levantó a Nia por su cabello, quien gemía y lloraba de dolor. Pues al ser levantada por el cabello, las raíces tenían que soportar el propio peso de Nia.—¿Te duele? Ooh que pena...Ustedes coged a ese crió y denle una paliza por haber comido la fruta—

—¡SUELTALA BASTARDO!—La furia engendrada que tenía desde el momento que habían dejado a Reix atrás habia explotado, Flama se abalanzó sobre el pirata con sus dos espadas en mano y de un corte limpió ambas manos del hombre fueron separadas de su cuerpo, liberando a Nia del aprisionamiento y manchandola con la sangre que desprendía el hombre, Cuyo grito de dolor se escuchó por toda la isla.

Nia comenzó a convulsionar por lo asqueado que estaba, notaba algo tirandole del pelo, y se trataban de las dos manos amputadas del pirata.

Los otros dos piratas miraron horrorizados a su compañero.

—Como te atreves Maldito—Uno de los piratas reaccionó y de su chamarra extrajo un puñal.—Ahora verás —

Flama esquivó las acometidas del hombre y se sorprendió a si mismo cuando sintió que algo surgía desde su espalda. «Es una cola con un aguijón».

—¿Que..que es eso?—Flama aprovechó el estado sorprendido de su oponente y le clavó el aguijón en el abdomen, Desde su interior notaba un espeso líquido que recorrió toda la longitud de su cola y fue expulsado por el aguijón, inyectándole al pirata una sustancia aún desconocida por él.

Cuando el pirata cayó al suelo, el otro huyó aterrorizado por el poder del chico.

Nia seguía asqueada, la sangre cubría parte de su rostro y su camiseta estaba totalmente manchada, había alejado las dos manos de ella. Miró a su hermano, y visualizó una sonrisa que desconocía de él, una sonrisa que había brotado de los labios de Flama al ver como el pirata se retorcía de dolor. Acercandose al pirata hizo lo mismo que con él otro, le clavó el aguijón y le inyectó aquel desconocido líquido.

—Nia...Vamos a por Reix...Rápido —La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro dejando una muy sería, Nia ni siquiera parpadeaba, había quedado en Shock, su hermano había matado al hombre a sangre fría, Sin ningún pudor y sin mostrar remordimientos.—¡Vamos!—

Nia se levantó del suelo, y caminó tras su hermano. El dolor de su rodilla comenzó a brotar de nuevo, y le dificultaba llevarle el ritmo a Flama. Nia sabía que su hermano no era un Asesino, Había matado para poder salvarnos...pero...Aquella sonrisa...¿Acaso disfrutó matando a aquel hombre?.

Flama comenzó a Caminar, Algo le decía que no tenía mucho tiempo para salvar a su hermano, era algo cómo un sexto sentido que desarrollan los hermanos para ayudarse los unos a los otros, pero claro aquella preocupación se acongojó en su garganta cuando el ruido de un disparo llegó a sus oidos. Ignoró todo en ese momento, El dolor, El Hambre, La sed, A Nia, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr...en busca de su hermano...Correr y correr como si fuera lo último que iba hacer en la vida. Pero todo quedó en en silenció, todo el mundo se paró cuando su Hermano Reix caía al suelo, al recibir un disparo de Aquellos piratas, y otro, y otro, y otro. Algo en su interior creció en esos momentos, Subió a niveles inimaginables. Quizás se trataba de...Culpa...

—¡REIIIIIX!—Flama avanzó con una rapidez prodigiosa, Esquivó las balas que los piratas le disparaban, y uno a uno, los Venció. Dejó caer sus dos espadas cuando ya no había mas piratas en pie, gateó, destrozado por dentro, Hasta el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Los Sollozos no cesaban, las lagrimas Tampoco. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Reix y Lloró todo lo que pudo. Los sollozos de Nia también fueron escuchados por Flama. Se sentía culpable...muy culpable por la pérdida de su hermano, No sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante...pero lo único que quiso en esos momentos era no separarse de su hermano.

—¡HA SIDO TU CULPA, TU LE HAS MATADO...ASESINOOOO—Aquellas palabras rotas, desgarró el alma de Flama—¡POR TU CULPA REIX ESTA MUERTO...MUERTOO!—

 **Fin del Flash back.**

«Asesino...por tu culpa Reix está muerto» Aquellas palabras de su hermana retumbaban en la cabeza de Flama.

—Oye...¿Te pasa algo?—No pudo evitar preguntar Helen, Extrañada, al ver la mirada pérdida de Flama. El Chico negó con la cabeza mientras ponía atención a la lista de Nesa.

—No pasa nada...—

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Elisabeth se emocionó al encontrar un pequeño puesto, donde vendían exclusivamente Loge poses.

—Señor...Quiero un loge pose—Un hombre de mediana edad Atendió a la chica de cabellos rojizos.

—Claro jovencita...Hay varios modelos...Pero te aconsejo este...Este es el más fácil de usar y el más barato—La amabilidad y sinceridad del Hombre sorprendió gratamente a la chica.

—Pues muchas gracias...Me lo llevo—Después de comprar el artilugio, se lo colocó en la muñeca, como si de una pulsera se tratase, la aguja comenzó a apuntar a una dirección en concreto.—Estupendo...—Saltó de Alegría.

—Maldito He dicho que me lo des—Elisabeth giró para ver al Tendero que le había atendido acorralado por otro dos hombres, en seguida corrió a socorrerle.

—Dejadle en paz—Ambos hombres miraron a Elisabeth.

—A ti que te pasa idiota, Marchate antes de que me nos enfademos—Apostilló el pirata centrandose de nuevo en el tendero.

Elisabeth no respondió, Simplemente defendió al pobre tendero—janpu zen.(Salto de bondad)—Elisabeth dió un salto posicionándose por encima de los dos piratas.

—¿Como?—Los dos piratas, Sorprendidos, miraron a la pelirroja por encima de ellos.

—Aku no aki.(caida de maldad)—con Ambos puños golpeó la cara de sus rivales, con una potencia extra por la aceleración de la caida y los noqueó a los dos.—¿se encuentra usted bien?—El tendero asintió, aún en shock por el espectácular golpe de la joven.

De pronto algunas personas comenzaron a aplaudir, Habían visto como aquella jovencita había vencido a dos piratas que le doblaban en tamaño con tan solo un golpe certero.

—Muchas gracias chicas, me has salvado el negocio, estos maleantes querían robarme todos los loge poses, pero lo que acabas de hacer te costará la vida—miró confundida al tendero—Estos piratas son solo secuaces de Lester...Él y sus dos hermanos tienen atemorizado a toda la ciudad, y cuando se entere de que golpeaste a dos de sus tripulantes acabará con tu vida...Si tienes barco, por favor, Huye, gracias, pero de poco servirá lo que acabas de hacer si lester te pilla—

—Nah, No te preocupes, Adiós —Elisabeth se fue, Aún contenta, por el loge pose, pero las palabras del hombre retumbaron en la cabeza de Elisabeth. «Él y sus dos hermanos tienen atemorizados a todo el pueblo».

—Señoritaaaa, Por favooor atiendame un momento—Elisabeth volteó para ver a una anciana con un bastón que la superaba en tamaño.

—¿Le ocurre algo señora?—

—Si, Por favor Señorita, Tienes que salvar a mi nieta—

 **CONTINUARÁ**...


End file.
